De corps et d'esprit
by clarocque
Summary: Aucun vampire n'avait encore essayer d'embrasser une humaine. Edward est le premier. Que va-t-il faire quand un bizarre incident arrive. Bella et Edward et plus se retrouve dans une situation assez impensable. ABANDONNÉE
1. Chapitre 1: Premier rendezvous

*Les personages sont à Stephenie Meyer…

* Cette histoire ce passe au milieu du livre Fascination (Twilight)

**Chapitre 1**

**Premier rendez-vous**

POV Bella

Sa main marmoréenne se posa prudemment sur la mienne. Je contemplai sa peau lisse et froide, puis ses pupilles. Elles étaient douces et contrites. Je repris délibérément mes caresses le long des veines de sa main et lui lançai un sourire timide. Celui qu'il me retourna était éblouissant.

— Où en étions-nous, avant que je me comporte aussi mal ?

— Très franchement, j'ai oublié.

Il parut honteux.

— Je crois que nous parlions de ce qui provoquait ta peur, en dehors des raisons évidentes.

— Ah oui.

—Alors ?

Je continuais à dessiner au hasard des tracés sur sa paume iridescente. Les secondes s'écoulèrent.

— La patience n'est pas mon fort, soupira-t-il.

Plongeant dans ses yeux, je compris que tout cela était aussi nouveau pour lui que pour moi. Quelles que fussent ses années d'insondable expérience, c'était dur pour lui également. Cette réaction me donna le courage nécessaire.

—J'ai peur parce que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Or, j'ai peur d'en avoir envie de manière déraisonnable.

Je ne le regardais plus – il m'était difficile de prononcer ces parole tout haut.

—Oui, désirer ma compagnie est effectivement effrayant. Et vraiment pas dans ton intérêt. (Je fronçai les sourcils.) J'aurais dû m'éloigner depuis longtemps. Il faudrait que je parte, là, tout de suite. Hélas, je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir la force.

—Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

—N'aie pas peur je ne compte aller nulle part.

POV Edward

Je me penchai doucement, vraiment doucement vers elle. Je savais que si je le faisais, le feu dans ma gorge triplerait, mais je sentais la force en moi qui me poussais à le faire ainsi que celle qui me disais que je pouvais le faire. Elle était là devant moi. Je déposai donc mes lèvres gelées sur les siennes.

C'est à ce moment, que je sentis quelque chose de vraiment extraordinaire. Je sentis mon esprit s'envolé et retombé dans mon corps.

J'ouvris mes paupières et je me vis, j'étais là, devant moi, je me fixais.


	2. Chapitre 2: Interchangeable

*Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

* Cette histoire ce passe avant la rencontre des nomades dans le premier tome.

**Chapitre 2**

**Interchangeable**

POV Bella

Je regardai devant, moi, j'étais là, je me fixais, un air incompréhensible dans le visage. Je ne comprenais rien, il y a quelque seconde j'embrassais Edward et là je me tiens devant nulle autre que… moi ? J'hallucine ? La Bella devant moi leva les mains et les fixèrent.

—Bella ? dit-elle.

—Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je.

Je remarquai que j'avais une voix douce et grave.

—Bella ? C'est moi, Edward ! me dit mon double. Tu es dans mon corps et je suis dans le tien !

—Je… je suis… toi ?!? balbutiais-je.

POV Edward

Je crois que je venais de comprendre, mais il me fallait voir quelqu'un. Comprendre ce qui ce passe, pourquoi étais-je dans le corps de Bella et Bella dans le mien ?

—Edward, je ne comprends pas. Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je suis dans ton corps et toi dans le mien ? Pourquoi je peux tout entendre, voir et sentir ? Pourquoi j'entend les pensées d'Alice ? …

—Alice, l'interrompis-je, où est-elle ?

—Derrière nous, elle arrive, elle a vu ce qui ce passe dans une de ses visions. Elle s'inquiète et ne comprend rien.

A ce moment, Alice vint se planter devant nous.

Il faut vous amenez à Carlisle, dit-elle complètement paniquée. Edward, je vais te porter sur mon dos, Bella tu peux maintenant me suivre.

C'est là que je compris le sens de ses paroles, vu que j'étais maintenant dans le corps de Bella, je ne pouvais courir aussi vite qu'Alice, que je n'entendais plus ses pensées et que je pouvais me blessé.

Alice m'embarqua alors sur son dos et m'y agrippai. Pas question que j'abîme le corps de Bella.

C'est vraiment bizarre cette sensation d'être faible et fragile. Une fois parti, je ne vis plus rien, je sentais le vent fouetter mon visage, mais je ne distinguais rien autour de moi et s'était vraiment frustrant. Derrière nous, je pouvais sentir la présence de Bella qui courait.

POV Bella

Je courais, oui, mais je ne tombais pas, ne me blessais pas, rien. Je suivais Alice et je ne pensais même pas ou je mettais les pieds, tout ce faisait automatiquement. Je pris donc le temps de réfléchir aux nombreuses questions qui se bousculait dans ma tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Et si j'étais coincé dans ce corps à jamais ?

Si moi, j'étais devenu immortelle, Edward est donc mortel ?

Comment vais-je faire si, quand je l'embrasse, c'est comme si je m'embrassais moi-même ?

Maintenant, c'est à moi de le protéger ?

Comment va-t-il faire (avec Charlie et mes amis) ?

Comment vais-je faire pour endurer les pensées de Rosalie ?

Que vais-je faire pour me laver ?

Et lui ?

Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je pris un moment à voir que nous étions arrivées. Dès que Bella (Edward) fut descendu du dos d'Alice, il se rua vers les escaliers où il failli planter. Heureusement que j'étais là pour le rattraper. Il ouvrit la porte à la voler et cria.

—Carlisle !! de ma voix.


	3. Chapitre 3: Explications et tentative

*Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

**Chapitre 3**

**Explication et tentative**

POV Bella

Carlisle déboula les escaliers (façon de parler) et arriva devant Edward qui avait maintenant mon apparence. Il était très surpris que se soit ma voix qui l'ai appeler car je n'étais pas supposé le connaître vraiment et surtout lui de l'hélai de cette manière.

—Bella ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

—Carlisle, c'est moi, Edward.

J'avançai donc vers Carlisle et la «supposé» Bella.

—Et moi c'est Bella, dis-je de la voix de mon Dieu vivant.

Les yeux de mon beau-père firent un va-et-vient entre moi et Edward, pendant plusieurs secondes.

—Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

—En gros, répondis-je, Edward et moi étions en train de s'embrasser quand nos esprit sortir de nos corps pour se retrouvées dans celui de l'autre. Ainsi je me retrouve à être Edward et Edward moi. Alors, vous comprenez quelque chose à tout ceci ?

—Je n'en ai aucune idée, me répondit-il, je n'ai jamais vu cela avant.

Je vis dans sa tête qu'effectivement il ne comprenait pas plus la situation que nous.

Tout le monde s'était réunis dans le salon afin d'essayer de trouver une solution ainsi que la cause de cette mutation. Vu que j'avais le corps de mon Apollon je pouvais utiliser son don, mais ne pouvais pas plus lire son esprit étant donné qu'il était moi.

Les pensées de la famille Cullen envahissaient mon esprit. Tous avaient une opinion particulière de la situation, mais je ne les écoutais pas vraiment. Ce fut alors que la pensée de Jasper vint vers moi plus clairement.

_«Si comme ils affirment, cela c'est passé en s'embrassant, il pourrait tout simplement se ré-embrassé de manière à retrouvé leur propre corps.»_

—Pas fou tu tout, m'exclamais-je en fixant Jasper. Redit-le donc à haute voix pour tout le monde s'il te plaît.

—Je crois, commença Jasper peut habitué à être le centre de l'attention, que si leur esprit à changer de corps en s'embrassant, ils pourraient se ré-embrassé afin de retrouvé leur corps respectifs.

—Très bonne idée, le félicita Alice, en enlaçant son mari.

—Carlisle, commença Edward, crois-tu que ça ai des chances de fonctionner.

—Edward, comme je te l'ai dit il y à quelques minutes, j'ignore tout de ce qui se passe, donc je n'en sais rien. Mais, on ne perd rien d'essayer.

Edward et moi nous nous approchâmes donc afin de nous embrasser. Mes quand ce fut le temps, je reculai, incapable.

—Je ne peux pas ! J'ai l'impression que je vais m'embrasser !

—Crois-moi, moi non plus je ne veux pas m'embrasser, mais il faut essayer. Ferme les paupières et pense à moi, me convainquit-il.

Nous échangeâmes donc un court et léger baiser. Quand je r'ouvris les paupières, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.


	4. Chapitre 4: Petite complication

*Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

** Désoler de cette petite complication, j'aurais passé du chapitre 3 au 5, voilà donc le chapitre manquant.

**Chapitre 4**

**Petite complication**

**POV Bella**

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans les bras de Jasper.

**POV Edward**

Quand je rouvris les yeux je me tenais devant une Bella pétrifiée.

—Je suis moi ! Pourquoi ne souris-tu pas Bella ? dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

—Parce que je ne suis pas Bella ! C'est moi Alice !

Je lâchai donc Alice de mes bras.

**POV Alice**

Je ne comprenais rien, maintenant c'est moi qui étais dans le corps de Bella ! C'était moi, maintenant, la fragile humaine. Devant moi, Edward était statufié. Jasper se détacha de la fausse Alice et vint vers moi en restant cependant distant.

—Alice ?

—Oui, Jazz, c'est bien moi. Je crois que le baiser n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

—Désolez…

—Non, le coupais-je, ce n'est pas ta faute, ne te culpabilise pas, nous ne savions rien de ce qui allait arriver. Mais si, je suis Bella, Edward est Edward, donc Bella est dans mon corps. N'est-ce pas ?

—Exacte ! confirma Bella.

Tout à coup, Alice (Bella) tomba au sol sous le poid de la douleur. Edward se précipita à ses côtés.

—Non, non, je n'ai rien, il va juste falloir que je m'habitus au vision.

—Qu'as-tu vu ? demandais-je.

—Simplement nous, au lycée, Alice et Jasper et Edward et Bella, mais chacun est distant, donc la situation devait être pareille à maintenant. Nous n'aurons pas retrouver notre corps demain, Alice.

**POV Edward**

Je fus surpris par tous les évènements consécutifs de cette journée ainsi que par Emmett et Rosalie qui ne placèrent mot de toute la soirée. Tous de leur côté essayait de mettre les chose au clair dans leur esprit. Mais, c'était plus difficile pour Jasper et moi. Jasper ne pouvait approcher Alice (qui est dans le corps de Bella) de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Et moi qui ne pouvait pas vraiment faire quelque chose avec Bella (qui est dans le corps d'Alice) à cause de l'impression que cela donnait, l'impression de faire des mamours avec ma sœur de meilleure amie.

**POV Bella**

—Il faudrait que je rentre, annonçais-je, mon père va s'inquiéter.

—Tu ne peux pas Bella, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis dans ton corps. Imagine si Alice arriverait chez Charlie et quelle agirait comme si c'était son père.

—Ouais… donc appelle mon père, demande-lui la permission d'amener une amie dormir chez toi ce soir, je viendrai doc avec toi. Je pourrai aussi te donner des conseils pour comment agir avec Charlie.

J'eus alors une vision de moi qui dormais dans mon lit et d'Alice à mes côtés qui me surveillait.

Il va accepter, annonçais-je, et en plus Alice, tu auras la chance d'expérimenter la sensation de dormir.

Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite, mon père accepta comme je l'avait prévu. Je donnai aussi quelque conseil à Alice pour avoir l'air de moi.

—Ne lui parle pas vraiment, on ait du genre silencieux.

Quand tu vas arriver tu me présentes et tu lui dis que vous allez travailler dans la chambre. N'oubli pas de planter au moins une fois des les escaliers. Avant de monter passe à la cuisine voir s'il à ranger son souper. Ne lui dis pas que tu étais avec Edward, au sinon il va piquer une crise. Dis-lui simplement que tu étais avec Jacob et il va accepter sans rouspéter. Je crois de c'est tout.

Avant de partir, Alice s'avança vers Jasper pour lui dire à demain et qu'elle l'aimait, mais celui-ci recula à son approche.

—Désolez Alice, tu es humaine maintenant et si je ne veux pas abîmer Bella, il serait mieux de ne pas trop approcher. Mais sache que je t'aime toujours, humaine ou non.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit simplement dans ses bras.

—Désoler, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, je ne peux t'embrasser, car j'aurais l'impression d'embrasser ma sœur et je ne crois pas que Jasper apprécierait, car c'est tout de même le corps d'Alice.

—Je comprends.

Tous nous souhaita «bonne nuit» et Alice et moi sortirent pour se rendre chez Charlie.


	5. Chapitre 5: Charlie

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

**Chapitre 5**

**Charlie**

**POV Alice**

Je garai donc la vieille Chevrolet de Bella dans l'allée de sa maison. Il faudrait lui acheter une nouvelle voiture, celle-ci ne dépasse pas les 90 km/h. Cela fait très bizarre de conduire en compagnie de sois-même, naturellement, je savais que celle à mon côté était Bella.

Une fois sur le porche, j'attrapai la clé caché dans l'avant toit.

—Comment sais-tu… où je cache la clé ? me demanda Bella.

Je me rappelai que je n'était supposé savoir ou elle l'a cachais.

—Secret de vampire ! j'étais même obligé de me rabaissée sur ma « race».

—Oui, mais là, c'est moi la vampire ! s'emporta-t-elle.

—Hey ! Tout doux ! J'ai t'ai juste déjà vu la sortir de là, rien de plus !

Sans un mot j'entrai dans la maison ou Bella habitais, celle-ci me suivant par derrière.

—Accroche ton coupe-vent à la patère et va au salon, m'indiqua-t-elle, silencieusement.

—Bella ? C'est toi ? demanda Charlie.

—Oui, c'est moi, mentis-je, j'ai amené Alice Cullen avec moi. Je vais lui installer un matelas gonflable dans ma chambre.

—D'accord. Heureux de te connaître Alice, dit Charlie en tendant sa main à celle qui était en vérité sa fille.

—Enchantée, vous avez une jolie maison !

—Heu… ouais… merci.

Charlie retourna donc vers la télévision ou il semblait écouté un match de basket-ball.

—On va allez dans ma chambre pour travailler un peu sur notre travail de math et ensuite on devrait se coucher.

—Parfait, bonne nuit les filles.

Je fis donc un tour à la cuisine, sur ordre de Bella pour manger quelque chose. Bella me réchauffa un part de lasagne que j'engloutis.

—Ça fait bizarre de manger et de goûter aux saveurs, mais c'est bon. Avant, la nourriture avait, pour moi, un goût de terre, mais là on peut goûter toutes les différentes saveurs.

J'étais passionnée par cette nourriture humaine, étant vampire et n'ayant aucun souvenir d'avoir été humaine, je venais tout juste de découvrit toute sorte d'arômes. Bella partie d'un rire bruyant, mais mélodieux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ma voix fût si carillonnante et que mon odeur fût si enivrante. Bella fit donc la vaisselle.

**POV Bella**

C'était dur de voir tout ce qui se passait, Charlie qui croyait tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire, Alice dans mon corps qui, elle, peut manger et dormir, voir Charlie, mais devoir agir comme si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment…

Nous montâmes donc dans ma chambre après qu'Alice est dis bonne nuit à MON père. Une fois dans mon antre, elle me posa une question assez spéciale auquel j'avais pensé plutôt.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour se laver ?

—Je ne sais franchement pas, Alice, il serait peut-être mieux d'attendre que la situation redevienne normal pour tenter l'expérience.

—Mais on ne sait pas comment de temps cela va durer. Moi, je propose qu'on se lave au moins 1 fois au 2 jours.

—Oui… mais… on se connaît à peine d'aujourd'hui et…

Je sais on n'est pas dans notre corps, mais on ne peut pas être sale non plus. Et puis, nous sommes tout les deux des femmes, non ?

Ouais, dis-je, résigné à l'idée de devoir laver un corps autre que le miens et qui, en plus, je ne connaît pas encore la personne à qui il appartient.

Alice se coucha donc dans MON lit et s'endormi aussitôt. Je découvris aussi quelle avait encore mes habitudes, c'est-à-dire, elle parle dans son sommeil. Elle parlait surtout de Jasper, le fait qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle voudrait pouvoir le retrouver et le serrer dans ses bras…

Le lendemain, quand Alice fut réveillée, elle m'envoya chez elle me changer, me garantissant que les garçons devaient aller chassé ce matin. Ce que je ne savais pas par exemple, c'est que tout cela aurait été mieux si je n'avais pas bloquer mes visions.


	6. Chapitre 6: Jasper

*En dépit de ma présédante erreur, c'est-à-dire oublier de publier le chapitre 4 et publier le 5 à la place, j'ai décidé de vous posté un 2e chapitre.

** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

**Chapitre 6**

**Jasper**

**POV Bella**

Alice m'avait dit que Jasper, Emmett et Edward devaient allez chassé se matin avant les cours, que Carlisle était déjà à l'hôpital et qu'Esmée réparait une vieille maison à Port Angeles. Elle m'avait donc aussi dit que je pouvais rentrer dans la maison, allez tout droit à sa chambre et me servir dans son dressing à ma guise. C'est ce que je fis, mais, ce fut un Jasper en caleçon qui m'ouvrit la porte.

—Alice !

—Jasper ! C'est…

Il me coupa la parole en m'embrassant, mais que faisait-il ? En m'embrassant je sentis tout l'amour qu'il portait pour Alice, vu qu'il pensait que je l'étais. Je tentai de le repousser, mais il me serrait trop fort dans ses bras muscler. Quand il défit son étreinte et se recula, je fis de même.

—Jasper ! C'est…

—Bella ?!?

J'ochai la tête. Il se recula encore plus et alla enfiler une robe de chambre. Je pouvais déjà sentir comment il se sentait coupable, et lui devait sentir ma surprise et ma confusion.

—Bella… je pensais…

—C'est okay, Jasper, ce n'ais rien… oublis. Je vais aller me changer, profites-en pour t'habiller.

Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli, vu que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures, mais il me semblait être quelqu'un de bien et aimant envers Alice. Il avait l'air de la protéger beaucoup, comme Edward avec moi, cela doit faire parti du comportement des garçons vampires, mais je ne m'en plains pas.

—Heu… ouais…

Je pris doc la direction du dressing. Quand j'ouvris les portes de celui-ci, j'en fus bouche bée. Son dressing devait être deux fois plus gros que sa propre chambre et plus remplis qu'un magasin de haute couture. Je fis le tour et fus surpris de découvrir un habit avec une étiquette avec la date d'aujourd'hui d'inscrit dessus. Vu que Jasper était supposément sorti de la chambre, je ne pris pas la peine d'aller à la chambre de bain. GROSSE ERREUR !

—Bella, Alice à un habit… commença justement Jasper.

Il stoppa net sa phrase et se retourna tellement vite qu'on dirait qu'aucun mouvement n'avais été fais. Il ne quitta pas la pièce pourtant.

—Désolé… s'excusa-t-il.

—Oh ! Ce n'est rien Jasper (je remarquai la façon dont j'était capable de lui parler). Ce n'est pas mon corps, tu as sûrement dû voir Alice comme ça avant.

Ouais, mais… J'ai vraiment le don d'arriver à quelque part au mauvais moment. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà un don à part de ça.

—Désolé, quel est ton don, Edward ne m'en a pas vraiment encore parler.

—Je peux percevoir les émotions des autres et les contrôler. Je peux donc faire réagir un salle rempli de personne léthargique et vice-versa.

Voilà qui explique pourquoi je me sentais si bien de pouvoir lui parler si facilement et tout lui confier.

—Je vais rejoindre Alice.

Je quittai la villa avant qu'il puisse dire un mot. Une fois dans ma chambre, je vis qu'Alice portait l'ensemble noir assez provocateur que ma mère m'avait acheté avant de partir ici.

—Alice, pourquoi as-tu mis cela ? Que vont penser les autres à l'école ?

—C'est la plus belle chose que tu avais dans tes tiroirs. Il va vraiment falloir magasiner, toi et moi. Ah ! Je vois que tu as trouvé l'ensemble d'aujourd'hui ! Merveilleux, il me va à ravir !

Ouais, disons que Jasper m'a un peu aidé !

Tout de suite après avoir dis cette phrase, je m'en voulu. Et comme je pensais elle me posa des questions, je lui racontai donc les évènements et la malchance de Jasper.

À ma plus grande surprise, elle partit à rire.

Arrête de faire cette face, Bella ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'avait embrassé alors que tu avais ton apparence normale. Il pensait que c'était moi, tout est correct, à moins que tu es apprécié, là c'est moi qui va être méchante, me menaça-t-elle.

Je te rassure, je n'éprouve rien pour Jasper ! Lui par exemple t'aime comme un fou, je le sentais à travers son baiser. Mais je t'assure que moi je n'aime qu'Edward et seulement Edward !

Elle sourit et nous descendîmes.

En bas, Charlie était parti il y a au moins une heure. Je fis donc déjeuner Alice et quand nous sortîmes dehors, nos hommes nous attendaient dans une voiture différente. Mais malheureusement, Alice devait aller avec Edward et moi avec Jasper, pour empêcher les rumeurs au lycée comme quoi Jasper tromperait Alice avec Bella et Bella tromperait Edward avec Jasper. Dès que j'embarquai dans la voiture, en compagnie de Jasper, je sentis que l'atmosphère était tendue, mais il le sentit et envoya une bouffée de calme dans l'habitacle. Mais ce calme se perdit très rapidement car celui-ci essaya d'entamer une conversation avec moi, essayant de ne pas paraître trop débile.


	7. Chapitre 7: Lycée

*Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

_*Dès que j'embarquai dans la voiture, en compagnie de Jasper, je sentis que l'atmosphère était tendue, mais il le sentit et envoya une bouffée de calme dans l'habitacle. Mais ce calme se perdit très rapidement car celui-ci essaya d'entamer une conversation avec moi, essayant de ne pas paraître trop débile.*_

**Chapitre 7**

**Lycée**

**POV Bella**

—Heu… ben… salut Bella.

—Salut Jasper ! j'essayai tant bien que mal de le mettre à l'aise, comment ça va ? Prêt pour une nouvelle semaine de cours ?

—Heu… oui. Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désoler pour ce matin. Je ne voulais pas…

Il commençait à me faire ***** royalement avec ses remords.

Hey, il y a rien là, Jasper. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais embrassé alors que j'avais ma véritable apparence, tu pensais que c'était Alice, pas moi. Et je te l'avais dit, oubli tout cela.

Mes tentatives avait finit par agir et nous pûmes parler normalement. Il m'avertit que cela devra sûrement être difficile pour moi, à cause de l'odeur du sang humain, mias que vu que nous avons les capacités de celui dans lequel ont a le corps (donc moi j'aurais celle d'Alice), Alice avait une très bonne maîtrise d'elle, donc je devrais avoir celle-ci. Mais je ne m'en faisais pas. L'idée de boire du sang animal me dégoûtait au plus au point et celui de boire du sang humain était encore plus insupportable pour moi. Il m'anonça ensuite qu'Edward pense qu'on devrait faire comme si Jasper et moi sortions ensemble et Alice et lui ensemble, étant donné que les apparence que nous avons ne sont pas les nôtres. Mais il avait bien préciser que nous N'aurions pas à nous embrasser et nous touché trop (d'après moi, cela causerait la jalousie d'Edward). Mais cela ferait bizarre de me voir dans les bras d'Edward sans que ce soit moi, et je paris que ça serait aussi bizarre pour Alice.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée, Jasper vit m'ouvrir la porte comme un vrai gentleman, comme Edward, sûrement une habitude vampirique. Je vis donc une Bella et Edward se tenant la main et je reçus comme un coup de point dans le ventre. Jasper me prit donc la main, m'envoya une bouffée de calme et nous avançâmes vers le premier cours de Jasper et Alice. Cette dernière étant un niveau plus haut que moi, je ne pouvais pas vraiment suivre ce qui ce disait. Heureusement que Jasperétait là pour me souffler la réponse de manière à ce que moi seule l'entende, je ne devais quand même pas briser la bonne réputation d'Alice.

L'heure d'aller à la cantine vint plus tôt que je le pensais et je remarquai que le temps passait aussi vite en compagnie de Jasper qu'en compagnie d'Edward. Cependant, j'éprouvais des sentiments pour l'un que je n'avais pas pour l'autres.

**POV Jasper**

Nous allâmes nous servir un plateau de nourriture que nous ne mangerions pas. Je remarquai que j'avais souvent le malheur d'oublier que la fille à mes côtés n'était pas Alice mais, Bella. Mais, heureusement, elle me ramenait très vite à la réalité, car son comportement était très différent de celui d'Alice. Mais, quand je l'oubliais, je passais ma main autour de ses hanches, je la collais un peu plus à moi, je la regardais dans les yeux et lui décochait un sourire que je savais magnifique. Dans ces moments je la mettais mal à l'aise, je le sentais, mais je sentais aussi Alice se tendre derrière nous et je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère ni la blesser.

Nous dûmes, une fois à notre table, nous installer l'un à côté de l'autre et rapprocher nos chaises, tandis qu'Alice était aller s'asseoir à côté des amis de Bella, afin de ne pas mettre celle-ci dans une mauvaise posture.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent très vite et j'en appris un peu plus sur Bella bien que celle-ci ne parle pas, un peu comme moi. C'était peut-être notre seul point de ressemblance. Nous rentrâmes dans mon véhicule, une Alfa Romeo 8C Spider bleu métallique, Bella ne parla pas une fois sur le chemin du retour et je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas bien, je sentais de l'angoisse à travers elle.


	8. Chapitre 8: Denali

*Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Chapitre 8**

**Denali**

**POV Bella**

Je me posais plusieurs questions et tout cela m'angoissait. Jasper l'avait bien sûr remarquer dans l'auto et n'avait pas placé un mot. Je le remerciai mentalement de ne pas poser trop de questions. Je me demandais entre autre comment de temps je devrais me faire passer pour la blonde de Jasper, combien de temps je ne pourrais embrasser Edward, combien de temps je devrais me nourrir de sang animal qui franchement me dégoûtait…

Quand nous arrivâmes, Edward était là, mais pas Alice. Je questionnai celui-ci.

—Elle est allée chez toi, tu n'as toujours pas annoncé à ton père que je suis celui avec qui tu sors.

—Elle n'a pas l'intention de le faire, j'espère !! M'écriais-je.

—Non je ne crois pas, elle ne veut pas te mettre en colère alors que tu as son corps de peur que tu le salisses ou tout simplement elle ne veut pas te faire mourir.

**POV Edward**

Je voyais bien dans le regard d'Alice que Bella semblait troublé et quand j'entendis les pensées de mon frère, celle-ci confirma mes doutes.

_«Edward, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu parles à Bella, elle angoisse et se questionne, je n'en sais pas plus, car j'avais l'impression dans l'auto que si je plaçais un mot elle allait mal le prendre. Peu importe ce que j'aurais dit. Parle-lui avant qu'elle fasse tomber le corps d'Alice en dépression, je ne veux pas qu'elle l'abîmes»._

Je regardai mon frère et lui fit signe que j'allais régler cela tout de suite. J'entraînai alors Bella dans le bois derrière chez nous.

—Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

—Rien, ne tant fait pas.

—Ne me prend pas pour un idiot j'ai remarquer ton angoisse et tes questionnements et Jasper aussi. Alors, tu parles ?

—J'ai me pose seulement des questions auquel tu ne peux répondre.

—…

—Des questions du genre, combien de temps cette situation va durer, etc.

—Tu n'as qu'à regarder le futur pour le voir, tu as le don d'Alice avec toi.

—J'ai essayer, mais je ne vois rien étant donné que nous ne connaissons pas la cause de ce problème nous ne pouvons le réglé. Quand j'essaye de voir le futur de cette situation je m'affaiblit et tombe au sol sous la douleur. Je ne veux pas ressentir cela encore une fois, alors j'ai décidé de lâcher le futur de notre situation et maintenant mes questions restent sans réponse.

Cette révélation me pétrifia, elle ne voyais rien et souffrait quand elle essayait, se tordait de douleur on ne sais pourquoi. Je la regardai dans les yeux et vis que son angoisse s'était évaporée peu. Nous retournâmes à la villa où Carlisle nous attendait sur le pas de la porte. J'entendis alors ses pensées, mais il les dit à haute voix pour Bella.

—Le clan de Denali, nous annonça-t-il, viennent ici. Ils croient qu'ils pourraient nous aider dans cette situation.

Je ne vis pas la réaction de Bella dans le corps d'Alice, car celle-ci était partie en courant à vitesse vampirique vers les bois.

Pourquoi avait-elle fuis au nom des Denali, pourquoi parti alors que ceux-ci pourrait nous aider, toute ses questions, sans réponse.


	9. Chapitre 9: Doute et Confusion

*Désoler de cet affreux retard.

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

**Retour :**

—_Le clan de Denali, nous annonça-t-il, viennent ici. Ils croient qu'ils pourraient nous aider dans cette situation._

_Je ne vis pas la réaction de Bella dans le corps d'Alice, car celle-ci était partie en courant à vitesse vampirique vers les bois._

_Pourquoi avait-elle fuis au nom des Denali, pourquoi parti alors que ceux-ci pourraient nous aider, toute ses questions, sans réponse._

**Chapitre 9**

**Peur et confusion**

**POV Edward**

Je lançai un regard inquiet en direction de mon père.

_«Vite, va l'a rejoindre et essai de deviner la cause de sa fuite sans trop l'a brusquer. Je sais que tu vas trouver les bons mots.»_

Je partis donc à la suite de Bella, ce n'était pas très compliqué, car elle avait maintenant l'odeur d'Alice que je connaissais bien. Je suivais sa piste sans trop savoir ou elle allait, je la suivis à une vitesse vampirique entre les arbres, qu'elle est la cause de cette défaillance. Je compris alors où elle se dirigeait comme cela, notre clairière.

Quand j'arrivai, elle ne sembla pas avoir remarquer ma présence, bien que je sache qu'elle sent ma présence. Je m'approchai donc encore plus d'elle, l'a prit par les épaules et fit en sorte qu'elle soit proche de moi.

Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Comment ça qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Premièrement, je suis dans le corps d'une vampire que je connais à peine. Deuxièmement, tu es là, mais je ne peux rien faire, car je suis dans la peau de ta sœur, comment crois-tu que j'allais prendre tout cela. Notre couple viens juste de naître et déjà, là, c'est comme nous ne l'étions pas. Passé ces journées e compagnie de Jasper et pas de toi. Ne sentir ta présence que quand nous sommes chez toi ou ici, je m'ennuie de toi à longueur de journée et il faudrait que je garde le sourire ? Jasper à bien remarquer mon embarra et tout les sentiments qui me parcoure, je suis désolé pour lui. Et finalement, la femme qui a un œil sur toi et te désire va venir ici avec l'idée de nous aider, et si elle faisait par tout pour empirer les choses, en ? Je n'aime pas la compétition et je ne crois pas que je suis plus merveilleuse qu'elle. Elle doit sûrement être super jolie, super douée dans tout les domaines, comme toi !

Stop ! L'interrompis-je. Si j'aurais aimé cette femme et accepté ces avances, crois-tu que je serais ici, avec toi ? Si tu n'étais pas dans le corps d'Alice, crois-tu que je t'aurais laissé tomber ? Non, et si tu avais ton apparence j'aurais pu te le prouver, mais je ne peux, et c'est pour cela que les Denali viennent ici.

Écoute…

Non, laisse-moi terminer, ce n'est pas Tanya qui risque de nous aider, mais Eleazar, il peut détecter les dons des vampires et humains des alentours, nous allons donc savoir si cette mascarade est provoqué par une personne qui nous veut du mal.

Bella me prit alors dans ses bras.

Ça ? Je peux le faire ?

Bien sûr, un câlin c'est complètement innocent. Je suis désolé de tout ce qui ce passe, si nous ne t'aurions pas rencontré aussi, tu aurais une vie normale dans ton corps…

Stop ! S'étais à son tour de m'interrompre. Ne remets pas la faute sur toi, tu n'y ais pour rien et je ne veux plus te l'entendre dire ! Compris ?

Mais si…

Tutututu… pas de ça j'ai dis. Alors allons rejoindre ces Denali, et vois cet Eleazar, qu'il nous aide un peu.

Sans dire un mot, nous nous remîmes à courir dans le sens inverse, mais cette fois-ci, sans presse. Je sentais le vent fouetté mon visage, sans vraiment que je le sente, mais je sentais bien l'odeur d'Alice (Bella) qui devait me suivre par derrière, étant donné que je suis plus rapide.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa et la Bella qui n'ais pas celle que j'aime était présente ainsi que les Denali. Dès que Tanya me vit, elle couru vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Mais comment Bella réagirait-elle à cela, je sentis alors un coup de vent à côté de moi et ensuite vis Jasper qui suivis le coup de vent que je soupçonnais être Bella.


	10. Chapitre 10: Aide moi

* Tous les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

**Chapitre 10**

Aide-moi

**POV Jasper**

Dès que Bella et Edward arrivèrent, Tanya se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier. Je sentis alors toute la douleur que ce geste imposait, Bella ( qui est toujours dans le corps d'Alice) souffrait de milles douleurs. Elle voyait que Tanya n'avait pas oublier Edward bien que celui-ci ais refusé ses avances. Je sentais en Bella de la haine, de la souffrance, la pire des souffrances que moi-même avait de la difficulté a endurer, je sentais aussi de la tristesse, une tristesse sans égale, la tristesse de sentir son amour s'éloigner.

Je me tordis sur la douleur de Bella, il fallait que j'ailles la calmer avant que sa souffrance ne soit trop forte pour moi seul et que je doive en envoyer aux autres. Je courus donc à sa suite et la trouvai dans ma chambre, elle devait avoir vu que je viendrais la voir.

—Bella... il faut que tu te calmes.

En un jour nous avions beaucoup appris l'un sur l'autre. Et, bizarrement, elle me prit dans ses bras et continuais de pleurer d'un sanglot sans larme. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle s'était calmé un peu, mais elle souffrait encore. Je me surpris à la consoler, mais pas comme je faisais avec Alice, non, je la consolais comme un ami qui console une amie.

Quand la tristesse passa, elle laissa place à la colère, une colère intense encore trop forte pour moi. Comment l'esprit d'une simple humaine parvient-il à ressentir des émotions aussi intense ?

—Bella, ressaisit toi, ta colère est trop forte pour moi ! Il ne faut pas être en colère contre Edward, je te le dis, il n'aime que toi, je peux ressentir ses émotions et la il est confus et se sent mal.

—Ce n'est pas contre lui que je suis en colère, dit-elle, c'est contre cette TANYA !

—Ne te fâche pas contre elle, elle m'aime Edward qu'en ami, maintenant. C'était un câlin amical, pas amoureux.

J'allais lui envoyer une vague de calme quand je sentis la colère en elle se dissiper. Comment y arrivait-elle, il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle.

Quand toute la colère et autres sentiments trop puissants fussent partis, je la ramenai au salon où tous les autres était réunis. Ils avaient sûrement du capter notre conversation, sauf peut-être Alice qui était toujours prit dans le corps de Bella.

**POV Edward**

Je vis Jasper et Bella descendre des escalier, Jasper une main sur l'épaule de Bella. Je ne lui en voulait pas, lui seul savait la calmer, dans le sens de son don. Dès que Bella fut en bas, je fis signe à Eleazar de commencer à scanné l'esprit humain de Bella.

Ce fut alors qu'Eleazar cria, tomba au sol et s'évanouit. Jasper qui ressentis la douleur d'Eleazar, tomba à son tour au sol. J'étais horrifié du spectacle qui se passait sous mes yeux, deux vampires inconscient au sol !

Carmen complétement paniqué, souleva son mari et l'emmena dans la chambre d'inviter où elle commença toute sorte de manoeuvre pour le faire sortir de ce comas. Bella, toujours sous la forme vampire, souleva Jasper et l'emmena dans sa chambre où elle l'étendit sur le lit. Alice, pétrifiée dans le corps de Bella, avait peur pour son conjoint mais ne pouvais bouger sur l'effet de la surprise et de la peur, je pris donc Alice dans mes bras et l'emmenai voir l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle me remercia mentalement et alla s'installer aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aime. Derrière nous avait suivit Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée tandis que Carlisle s'affairait auprès d'Eleazar, étant donné que c'est lui qui supposément plongeait Jasper dans l'inconscience.

Trois jours passa sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne se réveillent. Nous continuions d'aller à l'école sans Jasper. Alice souffrait terriblement de ne rien pouvoir faire, de ne pas pouvoir voir le réveil de Jasper et de ne pas pouvoir rester à son chevet.

Quand nous retournâmes chez nous, nous fûmes surppris de voir ce qui se passait, sauf peut-être Bella, qui avait du le voir, mais étant donné que je ne puisse lire ses pensées, je n'avais pas deviner ce qui ce passait.


	11. Chapitre 11: Explications

**Voici un chapitre crucial à l'histoire où on apprend enfin la cause de tout ces changement dans la famille Cullen. Désoler d'avoir été si longue a posté.**

* Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

**_______________________________________________________**

_**Quand nous retournâmes chez nous, nous fûmes surpris de voir ce qui se passait, sauf peut-être Bella, qui avait du le voir, mais étant donné que je ne puisse lire ses pensées, je n'avais pas deviner ce qui ce passait.**_

**______________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 11**

**Explications**

**POV Jasper**

Je sentais les sentiments de ceux qui étaient autour de moi. Il y avait l'incompréhension, l'interrogation et de la tristesse. La tristesse venait d'Alice, je le sentais, je le savais. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, mais je suis pris dans ce trou noir qui m'empêche de sortir de l'inconscience. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe et je ne tente pas d'essayer de sortir, je sais que c'est impossible pour l'instant.

**POV Edward**

Quand nous arrivâmes Eleazar c'était réveillé. Je n'étais pas encore dans la maison que, déjà, il faisait passé, dans sa tête, la situation, les questions, les problèmes, la raison de ce bug… Je venais de tout savoir sans trop comprendre.

- Mon dieu, c'est quoi exactement. Que faut-il faire ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas trop, me répondis Eleazar.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez expliquer, on ne lis pas dans les pensées, nous, nous interrompis Emmett.

- Dès que Bella est entré dans la maison, j'ai commencé à scanné son esprit, ce fut à ce moment que je ressentis quelque chose de puissant, commença Eleazar. Tellement puissant que cela a atteint Jasper, qui pour le moment sombre toujours dans l'inconscience, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pendant ces trois jours, mon esprit n'a pas arrêté de scanné l'esprit de Bella, qu'elle soit loin ou proche. Les informations continuaient de rentrer en moi, mais seulement celle qui concerne cette situation. Je pouvais aussi remarquer qu'elle a le don de bouclier, même humaine, mais je ne suis pas sûr étant donné que je croisai un mur e son esprit.

- Donc, Bella, même humaine, à un don et c'est ce qui fait que Jasper est inconscient et qu'Alice se retrouve dans le corps de Bella et Bella dans le corps d'Alice, résonna Carlisle.

-Non, ce n'est pas son don qui fait qu'elle est dans le corps d'Alice et que Jasper est dans l'insuffisance. C'est quelque chose que je ne croyais pas pouvoir détecter, quelque chose de grandiose et inimaginable. En fait, l'esprit de Bella est plus faible que le nôtre et son corps l'est aussi, comparé à nous, vampire. Donc, en t'embrassant Edward, l'esprit de Bella voyagea dans ton corps, de façon à ce qu'elle aille capacités physiques aussi élever que nous, mais que sont esprit reste faible. Donc vous étiez à égalité, Edward avait un esprit très intellectuel, mais avec une force très base et Bella avait beaucoup de force en gardant son esprit d'humaine et en plus, elle avait le don de télépathe d'Edward. En te réembrassant, son esprit à trouvé un corps plus puissant que le tiens, Alice, je ne veut pas dire par là qu'elle est plus puissante, mais son don, lui, est plus puissant que le tiens, donc, techniquement, elle devient plus dominante.

- Alors, que faut-il que je fasse pour retrouver mon corps, demanda Bella.

- D'après moi, il faut que tu embrasses quelqu'un qui a un esprit plus faible que le tien. Donc, sûrement des humains.

- Mais, je suis dans le corps d'Alice ! Il va falloir que j'embrasse quelqu'un étant vampire ! Et que va penser Jasper si j'utilise le corps de sa femme pour embrasser d'autres garçons ?

-Bella, sa ne me dérange en rien le fais que tu embrasses d'autres garçons avec le corps d'Alice. Si c'est pour le lui redonner, je suis prêt à tous, sa me manque tellement de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras sans avoir l'impression de te prendre dans mes bras et de plus que tu as une odeur succulente et que là, en plus, c'est Alice qui sent ça, dit Jasper.

-Jasper !!!!! Cria Alice qui était toujours dans le corps de Bella.

Alice se jeta dans les bras de Jasper qui venait de sortir du coma, mais elle recula immédiatement vu qu'elle était pour le moment humaine. Toute la famille suivit, le prenant dans ses bras, lui posant des questions, mais Alice restait à l'écart, plongée dans une tristesse de ne pas pouvoir toucher son mari qu'elle aime tant. Bella le remarqua tout de suite et alla consoler Alice, elle lui chuchota ainsi des mots que tout le monde a pu entendre.

-Je règle ça, tout de suite.


	12. Chapitre 12: Déguisement

* Tous les personages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

**Chapitre 12**

**Déguisement**

**POV Jasper**

Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi, mais je passais, en ce moment, de mains en mains et de bras e bras, me faisant dire des «rebienvenue», «on est heureux de te revoir parmi nous», mais aucun «je t'aime». Alice n'était donc pas venu me voir et elle n'était toujours pas dans son corps de lutin.

Il y a quelques secondes, j'étais encore pris dans ce trou noir, mais j'avais senti la douleur qui me poignardait s'effacer et je pus revenir à moi. Ma première pensée avait été pour l'élue de mon cœur, celle qui me manquait tant, celle que je ne pouvais toucher et embrasser…

J'avais alors descendu au salon pour remarquer que toute ma famille y était réunis. À voir leur visage et sentir leur compréhension, ils avaient trouvé la solution au problème de ma moitié et de Bella.

C'est alors que je sentis une tristesse émaner d'Alice, elle, qui vampire ne pouvait pleurer, sanglotait sans un mot, elle saurait maintenant ce qu'est pleurer, moi j'en avais le souvenir, mais elle ne se rappelais de sa vie antérieur et n'avais jamais su ce que c'était de sentir de grosse goutte d'eau s'écouler de ses yeux. C'est yeux était striée de larmes et je ne pouvais la consoler, toujours humaine, je ne pouvais l'approcher. Heureusement que nous avions Bella parmi nous, c'est elle qui se précipita dans les bras d'une Alice essayant de ne pas faire voir ses émotions. Bella la consolait et elle lui chuchota quelque chose que nous, vampires, avons pu entendre parfaitement :

- Je règle ça tout de suite.

Bella partit alors en courant hors de la villa. Personne ne savait où elle allait, qui elle irait voir, si elle arriverait à contrôlé sa nature de vampire… Je remarquai qu'Edward paniquait, lui aussi se posait beaucoup de questions et angoissait pour Bella. Entre autre, pour le fait qu'elle soit vraiment maladroite et attirait les mésaventures comme un aimant. Mais moi je ne m'en faisait pas, oui elle avait toujours été gauche, mais la elle était dans le corps d'Alice qui ne l'est pas une miette.

Je fis donc signe à Edward de ne pas bouger et de laisser les choses aller comme elles vont. Bella pourrait nous surprendre.

**POV Bella**

Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle direction prendre et qui aller voir. Peut-être une personne qui aurait peur de Jasper, car une fois que je l'aurai embrasser, il pourrait très bien prendre ça comme une déclaration d'amour et il lui courait après. Si je prenait quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur, il pourrait très bien vouloir faire face à Jasper, mais tout le monde savait qui gagnerais et aucun gars, du moins, je crois, n'est assez idiot pour aller provoqué une homme aussi bien battit et épeurant.

Mais peu importe le gars, l'important et que je retrouve mon corps et Alice le sien. J'avais hâte de retrouver Edward, de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, de pouvoir sentir le pouvoir des ses pupilles me faire fondre et faire battre mon cœur en chamade.

Je courais dans les bois en direction de Forks. Je sentais l'air fouetté mon visage, sans pourtant faire pleurer mes yeux, je me sentais libre et, pour la première fois, je vis comment la vitesse pouvait être enivrante. Je me délectai donc de cette sensation que je ne ressentirait peut-être jamais, sauf si Edward accepte, finalement, de me transformer.

Je finis par déboucher devant le magasin des parents de Mike. Tanpis, je prendrai celui qui va avec, même si le fait de l'embrasser me répugne au plus au point. J'espère juste qu'il ne soit pas assez idiot pour croire qu'Alice veuille sortir avec lui.

Mais, juste avant d'entrer, je reculai et allai vers le magasin de costume, car je venais d'avoir une vision m'avertissant que, de toute manière, j'allais le faire.

J'entrai et une jeune femme vint me demander ce que j'avais besoin. Je lui expliquer que j'avais besoin de quelque chose qui cache mon corps au complet et quelque chose qui me cache le visage. Elle m'emmena donc devant une robe longue, mais pas trop, robe rouge sang armé d'un masque. Je la payai, Alice me devra de l'argent, et l'enfila avant de me dirigeai dans les rues. Heureusement que le magasin des Newton se trouvait juste en face, pas besoin de se faire remarquer encore plus.

Dès que j'entrai, Mike s'avança vers moi, sans me reconnaître, fiou.

- Je peux vous… Commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car je venais de plaquer mes lèvres (euh… celles d'Alice) contre les siennes. Heureusement que les vampires ne peuvent vomir, car il embrassais terriblement mal. Je me sentis alors voyager.

**POV Alice**

Après quelques secondes de noir, j'ouvris mes yeux et vit que je me trouvais en face de Mike Newton, dans le magasin de sa famille. Voilà donc l'heureux élu. Je sortis donc à toute vitesse (humaine) avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui venait de se passer.

Je me mis donc à courir en direction de la villa, impatiente de serrer mon homme dans mes bras et pouvoir nous adonner à des pratiques, que seul lui et moi le peut. En courant, je remarquai que j'étais accoutré d'une robe bordeaux et d'un grand masque.

Il va falloir que Bella m'explique le pourquoi de ce déguisement, et pourquoi Mike Newton.


	13. Chapitre 13: Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 13**

**Retrouvailles**

**POV Bella**

Il y a quelques secondes, je me tenais devant u Mike Newton complètement bouche bée, ensuite, je sentis mon esprit voyageai dans un trou noir. Cette étrange sensation de liberté, de légèreté, je me délectais de se mélange de sentiments quand je pus ouvrir les yeux. J'étais à la villa, la même que j'avais connu, celle ou je voyais ce que j'avais à voir, pas celle ou je voyais toutes les minuscules particules de poussières sur les meubles, pas celle ou je voyais tout les moindres détails qui faisait de la maison d'Edward une des plus belle demeure que je connaisse, non, celle que je connaissais avec mes yeux d'humaines.

Edward ce leva alors du fauteuil où il était assis et vint vers moi.

- Bella ?

- Edward !!

Je vis alors le visage de mon Apollon s'illuminé et il me pris dans ses bras humant mon odeur et me susurrant des mots d'amour dans mon oreille, sans, toute fois, me dire les mots si cruciaux. Ses bras, sa personne m'avait tellement manqué que je perdis presque connaissance en sentant Edward tout près de moi, chose impossible quand j'étais Alice. Lui qui faisait toujours attention de ne pas avoir trop de contact physique avec moi, là, j'étais dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher, mais, je ne m'en opposerait pas.

- Je t'aime, chuchota tout doucement Edward, à mon oreille.

La première fois, je m'en souviendrais toujours, j'avais tellement attendu ces mots si beaux, si doux, sortis de sa bouche, si sensuelles. Ces mots qui me réchauffèrent le cœur, je ne pouvais que faire pareil pour son cœur maintenant mort.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui susurrais-je.

Je sentis alors son étreinte se refermer légèrement plus autour de moi, sans m'étouffer cependant. Je sentais le bonheur émaner de lui, je sentais que cet amour n'étais pas une simple amourette et que lui et moi étions étroitement lié pour toute la vie. Cette possibilité ne me dérangeait pas. Pouvoir rejoindre mon éternel amour partout où il va et quand il y va devint à ce moment un but pour moi. Je voyais bien que rien ne pourrait nous séparé, nos esprits étant liés l'un à l'autre.

- Um, Um, toussa Emmett, brisant ce moment si parfait de notre intimité.

Je remarquai alors pour la première fois, que nous n'étions pas seul dans le salon, les Denali et les Cullen, sauf Alice, nous regardait. Certains avec tendresse, Carmen, Tanya, Esmée et Carlisle, un autre avec envie, Jasper, il avait hâte de revoir Alice, une en colère, Rosalie, deux en riant, Kate et Emmett et Eleazar avec fierté. Je me tournai donc vers Edward et rougit de mettre autant emporté, ce qui redoubla les rire d'Emmett. Edward lui me regardait avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Où est Alice ? Qui lui as-tu fais embrasser ? T'a-t-il reconnu ? Quand est-ce qu'elle va arriver, s'emporta Jasper.

- Alice doit être sur le chemin su retour. J'étais chez les Newton, lui ai fait embrasser Mike, qui en passant embrasse très mal. Non, il ne l'a pas reconnue, je m'étais déguisé. Et, elle risque d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre, finis ? Répondis-je à un Jasper que je ne connaissais pas, il était si excité à l'idée de retrouver Alice.

- Merci, me répondit-il.

Ces derniers jours, j'avais appris à connaître Jasper et je crois que, malgré sa nature, nous pourrions être de bon amis.

Cet à ce moment que le petit lutin muni d'un masque et d'une robe rentra dans la villa. Alice se précipita dans les bras que Jasper lui proposait. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tellement de passion que je dus détourné le regard, car s'était comme rentrer dans le vie personnelle.

Mais en les voyant, une vague de tristesse m'emplit. Je remarquai que je ne pourrais embrasser Edward sans créer des problèmes. Ce qu'Edward remarqua lui aussi, car il en posa la question à Eleazar.

- Eleazar, est-ce qu'il existe un moye pour que je puisse embrasser Bella sans qu'elle créer des changements d'esprits ?

- Sûrement, je crois que si elle garde son contrôle en t'embrassant, il ne se passera rien, il faut aussi que quand tu l'embrasse Edward, tu ne penses à rien d'autres, car en pensat à d'autres chose, l'esprit de Bella se sent menacer et remarque que le tiens prend le dessus. Elle ne peut sûrement pas pensé à d'autres choses quand elle t'embrasse et tu dois faire de même, n'est-ce pas Bella.

J'hochai la tête, pas trop contente que toute les Cullen savaient maintenant l'effet qu'Edward avait sur moi. Mais c'était toute la vérité, dès qu'il avait posé ses lèvre sur les miennes la seul et unique fois dans la clairière, mon esprit ne pouvait que se concentré sur l'adonis qui se tenait devant moi et la sensation que ses lèvres avait sur moi. Mais je fus plus que contente de savoir qu'il existait un moyen pour que je puisse embrasser Edward de nouveau sans bousculer les esprits des personnes présentent.

Je regardai Edward et vis qu'il n'avait pas l'air si content que moi.

- Edward, pourquoi n'es-tu pas content, on t'annonce que notre couple pourra finalement marcher et tu ne souris même pas. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu n'as donc pas compris, Bella, quand je t'embrasse je dois toujours penser à ne pas me laisser aller à mes instincts, Je dois continuellement veiller à chasser ma nature de vampires. Penser que tu n'es qu'une simple et fragile petite humaine…

- Je te fais confiance, mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt, j'attendrai que tu sois sûr de pouvoir m'embrasser et contrôler ta nature sans rien penser. Je sais que c'est injuste, je créer les problèmes et tu dois les résoudre. C'est toi qui à toute les responsabilités, mais je t'aime et j'attendrai.

- Merci !

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Non, je blaguais, je ne sais pas si je décide ou non de terminer ma fic sur cette note. J'ai d'autres idées pour la continuer, mais je ne sais pas si elle plaît à assez de personnes pour la continuer. Je ne fais pas de chantage, la décision repose sur mes épaules, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en penser, si je dois, oui ou non la continuer, comment vous l'avez trouver. Vous pouvez toujours forcer ma décision, mais je vais voir, mais je peux vous dire, que si je me retrouve avec plus de 65 reviews, je vous poste une suite illico presto. Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**_

_**La suite est à voir ! N'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos idées et commentaires (reviews) !**_


	14. Chapitre 14: Retour à la normale

_***Et voilà la suite de ma fic que j'ai finalement décidée de poster après une vague d'inspiration et grâce à vos reviews. Mais une en particulier, la 65__e__ a fait que la suite est présente aujourd'hui. C'est Anaïs, ma sœur, qui la posté sans savoir qu'elle venait de faire que je continu d'écrire cette histoire. Vous devez donc être tous et toutes reconnaissant(e)s de ma sœur._

_J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, je suis aussi désoler de faire des chapitres si courts j'essaie de faire plus long, mais sa marche pas vraiment._

_Moi, je vais bien m'amusez, j'espère que vous aussi !***_

**Chapitre 14**

**Retour à la normale (ou presque)**

**POV Bella**

Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'Edward et moi n'avions pas réessayer de s'embrasser. Nous avions tous les deux trop peur de commettre une erreur et de causer des problèmes à tous le monde.

Dès que nous avions retrouver nos corps, les Denali étaient repartis chez eux, après que j'ailles remercier Eleazar du fond du cœur et de mettre excuser de lui avoir causer de la douleur, mais lui ne voyait pas pourquoi je m'excusais, car selon lui, s'il avait réussi à nous rendre heureux, c'était là sa récompense d'avoir souffert.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus ensemble, Jasper et Alice filaient le parfait amour et ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle sauf sous de rares occasions. Une des ses occasions est quand je passais du temps avec Jasper, nous parlions de tout et de rien. J'avais découvert il y a quelques jours que Jasper et moi avions formés une amitié solide, il était devenu mon confident avec Alice, qui m'amenait sans cesse dans les boutique et Jasper qui essayait, pour moi, de calmer ses ardeurs, et Edward, l'amour de ma vie. Jasper était d'une compagnie formidable, il comprenait tout ce que je ressentais (et pas à cause de son don) et m'aidais à passer au travers et ce qui était encore plus amusant, était le fait que nous n'avions même pas à parler pour nous comprendre, ils nous suffisaient de regarder l'autre et de savoir ce qui le tracasse ou ce qui le rend heureux. Jasper avait aussi fais de gros progrès, l'odeur de mon sang étais de moins en moins attirant pour lui, mais ils valaient mieux rester encore sur ces gardes, selon lui, il ne se faisait pas assez confiance. J'aidais Jasper et lui m'aidais et c'est pour cela qu'une amitié solide comme la pierre étais en vue.

Autre point, Jasper avait une habitude que je ne lui connaissais pas encore, il adorait sortir de petites plaisanteries par-ce et par-là pour détendre l'atmosphère. Quand cela arrivait et que je riais avec lui, Edward, tout près de moi, ce crispait par jalousie de ne pas être celui qui m'a fait rire et de voir la complicité que je partageais avec Jasper. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Jasper et moi, ce n'est que pure amitié, une grande amitié, oui, mais simplement une amitié. Personne ne pourra jamais remplacer Edward et personne ne pourra remplacer Jasper ou Alice. Je les adoraient tous, bien qu'ils soient tous différents.

En ce moment, je jouais une partie d'Échec avec Jasper, tandis qu'Alice et Edward s'affrontaient de leur côté. Sa faisait maintenant 4 minutes qu'ils se regardaient sa bouger et sans avoir déplacé un pion sur le jeu.

- Je ne sais pas si vous la savez, mais dans ce jeu, il faut bougé les pions à tour de rôle, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un capture le rois de l'autre, leur fi remarquer Jasper.

- On le sait ! Répliquèrent en même temps Edward et Alice.

Je ne pouvais jouer avec Alice, car elle voyait tous les déplacements que je m'apprêtais à faire. Et le seul qui pouvait l'affronter était Edward, qui voyait l'avenir dans les pensées d'Alice ainsi que ses prochain coups. Donc, je jouais avec Jasper, qui, franchement, était nul.

**1 points pour moi**

Hier, je m'avait mis comme défis de trouver au moins une chose pour laquelle chacun des Cullen étaient pourris ou tout simplement, pas doué. J'étais fatiguée d'être la seule à avoir des défauts et à ne pas être douée en tout.

Et voilà donc, Jasper n'est pas doué aux échecs. Je comprenais maintenant sa résistance au début, il ne voulait pas joué, mais nous lui avions poussé dans le dos. S'avait été plus facile que je le croyais de trouver 1 chose pour chacun des Cullen, il ne me restait maintenant que le reste de la famille.

Presque tous les Cullen, sauf Rosalie, avait accepté de jouer le jeu pour moi. Nous avions donc créé un horaire dans lequel on pouvait voir, avec qui je passais une semaine entière, même entre les cours et à la cafette.

Semaine 1 = Jasper Hale : N'ais pas bon aux échecs

Semaine 2 = Alice Cullen : ?

Semaine 3 = Edward Cullen : ?

Semaine 4 = Emmett Cullen : ?

Semaine 5 = Carlisle Cullen : ?

Semaine 6 = Esmée Cullen : ?

Semaine 7 = Rosalie Hale : ?

Charlie avait bizarrement accepté à ma requête de passé ces 7 prochaines semaines avec les Cullen et de pouvoir dormir chez eux. Alice avait comme le don de lui faire faire ce qu'elle veut, car c'est après qu'elle lui ais parler, qu'il avait accepté. Et hier, la semaine avec Jasper avait commencé, il s'était proposé comme premier cobaye à mes expériences sans savoir que je trouverais très vite. Seulement, je devais attendre à la fin de la semaine avant de révéler aux autres Cullen, qui ne le savaient pas encore, ma découverte.

J'avais quelques doutes au fait de passer une semaine entière aux côtés de Rosalie, mais elle avait l'air de m'apprécier plus depuis deux ou trois jours. Sûrement qu'elle avait revu son idée de ne pas m'aimer quand elle avait vu combien je rendait heureux Edward, Alice et Jasper.

Et voilà donc le début de 7 semaines qui risque d'être prometteuses !


	15. Chapitre 15: Semaine d'enfer

Désolé d'avoir été si longue à posté ! Je suis impardonnable, mais j'espère me racheter avec ce chapitre 2 fois plus long que d'habitude ! Je maquais un peu d'imagination et je crois pouvoir posté la suite bientôt, je l'espère. Ces temps-ci je suis pris dans les tâches complexes et je ne fais que ça, donc j'ai pas top le temps d'écrire. Je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse tranquille. Désolé pour les fautes, mon correcteur ne marche plus et je n'ai pas eu le temps de repasser mes fautes.

**_Plumes-x3 :_** Merci ! Je vais faire de mon mieux !

**_LuckyPotterCullen :_** Contente que mon concept te plaise ! Je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement le prochain chapitre J

**_Lolie-Lili :_** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu apprécies mon idée !

**_Mixetremix : _**Merci et régale-toi bien de cette suite !

**_lapetiotesouris :_** Moi je dirais les deux, moi je l'envierais de toute façon de pouvoir passer du temps avec les Cullen :p ! Merci en passant !

**_lilinette :_** Je suis contente que tu es apprécié le précédent chapitre, tu risques donc d'aimer encore plus celui-ci qui est rempli de rebondissements, je suis aussi désoler de tant d'avoir fait attendre cette suite !

**_alira79 : _**Ce fut en effet compliquer de trouver les points faibles de tous les Cullen. Surtout pour Alice et Edward qui sont toujours montré comme parfait ! Mais je suis sûr que vous allez être surpris !

**_Miniie :_** Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour la suite.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

* Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...

Chapitre 15

Semaine d'enfer

POV Bella

La semaine qui venait de passer avait été extraordinaire, une semaine aux côtés de Jasper avait été bénéfique pour nous deux. Lui arrivait à plus se contrôler qu'avant et moi j'avais appris à le connaître encore plus. Nous nous étions vraiment devenu amis, au grand plaisir d'Alice qui disait que ça lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec moi, mais au plus grand damne d'Edward qui pensait que Jasper était encore une menace pour moi, même après cette semaine que j'avais passé à ses côtés. Le lundi, les cours avaient recommencé normalement et j'en étais ravie. J'étais de nouveau moi-même et sa me plaisait beaucoup. J'avais certain retard, parce que dans les cours d'Alice n'étais pas les mêmes que les siens, je m'étais donc avancer dans quelque chose qui n'étais pas très important, mais là, je devrai demander à Alice toutes les notes des derniers cours. Je m'étais rendu au lycée avec Jasper et Alice, ce premier était venu me chercher ce matin à la place d'Edward. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il avait du calmer Edward qui trouvait injuste de ne pas pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec moi. Il aurait voulu venir me chercher pour qu'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble, mais Alice avait défendu la cause en disant que lui aussi c'était engagé dedans ce petit jeu et qu'il devait en assumer les conséquences. Je pensais au début que cette semaine allait être longue sans avoir Edward à mes côtés, mais je m'étais catégoriquement trompé. Pas que la compagnie d'Edward ne me manquait pas, il me manquait toujours, mais cette semaine avec Jasper avait été divertissante. Mais j'avais complètement oublié ou est-ce que j'allais dormir c'est 7 prochaines semaines, quand j'avais posé la question à Alice, elle m'avait prise par la main et m'avais entraîné en haut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'Edward, je me rappelais très bien l'avoir vu, mais j'avais seulement remarquer que ses murs étaient remplis de cédérom et qu'il n'avait qu'un petit fauteuil ou je ne rentrerais même pas couchée. Mais quand Alice ouvrit la porte j'en fut plus qu'étonné. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Edward ! Mon cher Edward, mais ce n'est pas tout, il était couché sur un lit gigantesque. Il était couleur noir et doré, les montures étaient ornées de roses en fer très bien sculptées. Ils avaient donc acheté un lit queen juste pour moi ! J'avais donc passé toutes les nuits de cette dernière semaine à dormir dans ce lit si grand dans les bras de mon apollon. C'était les rares moments que j'avais pu passer en sa compagnie.

Le mardi, j'avais déjà rattrapé tout mes cours grâce aux notes d'Alice et aux conseils de Jasper. Celui-ci m'avait beaucoup aidé avec les mathématiques et l'histoire. À la cafétéria, je ne m'assis plus à la table de mes anciens amis, j'avais l'impression que ça peinait Eric, Mike et Angela, mais les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'être contre ce fait, il semblait même plus joyeux que quand j'étais avec eux. Angela et son nouveau petit copain, Ben, avait décidé de ne pas m'en vouloir, mais, elle qui se faisait si petite d'habitude et se mêlait de ses oignons, elle est venus me poser des questions auxquels je ne m'attendaient pas beaucoup.

- Bella, je dois te le demander pour en être sur, sors-tu avec Jasper Hale ?

- Quoi ?!? Criais-je hors de moi.

- Bin oui, tout le monde croyait que tu te plaisais plus avec Edward vu que tu étais assise avec lui, que tu mangeais avec lui et que vous sembliez très amoureux, mais depuis une semaine, tu ne te tiens plus avec lui. Tu es toujours avec Jasper, lui si solitaire et insociable. Il c'est ensuite mis à sourire alors qu'il semblait toujours souffrir à l'école. Tu lui as redonné le sourire, il semblait si heureux avec toi alors que même s'il était avec Alice, il souffrait. Mais maintenant, il semblait si heureux, alors, tu sors avec Jasper ?

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Oui j'avais redonné le sourire à Jasper, oui j'étais celle qui l'avait rendu heureux et pas Alice. Mais c'est parce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour Jasper qu'Alice ne pouvait faire. Étant humaine, je pouvais l'habituer à mon odeur et il pouvait pratiquer à refouler sa nature. Oui je l'avais aidé et maintenant il était presque aussi confortable avec les humains qu'Edward. Une semaine complète à toujours être avec moi l'avait grandement aidé. J'étais fière d'être celle qui lui avait rendu ce service, mais je n'acceptais pas qu'on affirme que je sorte avec Jasper alors que mon coeur appartenait à Edward. Mais je e pouvais lui répondre quelque chose du genre: « Angela, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne sors pas avec Jasper car je suis éperdument amoureuse de mon vampirounet Edward. Mon coeur appartient à un Edward et pas Jasper. J'ai juste décidé de passer une semaine en sa compagnie pour pouvoir trouver quelque chose dans lequel il n'excelle pas étant donné qu'il est un vampire assoiffé de sang. Il sourit car je l'ai habitué à l'odeur du mien. Compris ?». Non, je ne pouvais y dire cela et je devais trouver les bons mots.

- Angela ! Je ne sors pas avec Jasper, qu'elle idée. C'est comme mon frère ! Premièrement, je sors belle et bien avec Edward, mais cette semaine, on a convenu que je passe du temps avec Jasper pour lui redonner le sourire et ça marcher comme tu as pu le voir. Deuxièmement, il sort avec ma meilleure amie qui se nomme Alice ! Je suis fière d'être celle qui aide Jasper à se sentir mieux au lycée et si sa continue comme ça, vous aurez même peur de son audace. Vous ne le connaissez même pas.

Elle sembla pétrifiée et pas trop fière d'elle d'avoir crus ça.

- Désolé Bella, mais les rumeurs vont de bon train et je voulais vraiment avoir le coeur net, je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais trahir Edward. Et je peux te dire que tu es chanceuse, tu es la première à qui il ose parler à part ses frères et soeurs, il refusait toutes avances des filles de cette école et disais qu'aucune ne l'intéressais et de lui ficher la paix. Et voilà que tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu sors déjà avec. Tu es exceptionnelle. Désoler d'avoir crus à cette rumeur !

Après s'avoir saluer, nous nous rendîmes à notre cours d'histoire que nous partagions. Dans la classe, ce même jour, j'avais décidé d'en parler avec Jasper de ces rumeurs et à mon plus grand étonnement, il partit à rire au beau milieu du cours. Le professeur lui lança un regard noir, car il avait interrompu son cours et les autres élèves le regardaient éberluées qui rient si ouvertement dans la classe et avec moi en plus. Il s'excusa au professeur et me chuchota qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il fallait faire pour régler ce problème et que dès la fin du cours, plus aucune rumeur ne circulerait. Il me servit un petit sourire en coin, qui, de toute évidence faisait partit du charme des Cullen et Hale. Le reste du cours s'était passé très calmement, à part le fait que je n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions à propos de cette fameuse initiative. Dès la fin du cours, nous sortîmes en premier et j'avais remarqué qu'Alice nous attendait, sûrement car elle avait surpris notre conversation et qu'elle avait vu ce que Jazz voulait faire et qu'elle devait l'aider. Quand la plus part des lycéens s'étaient regroupé autour de Jasper et Alice qui se regardait dans les yeux depuis une bonne minute, la plus part attendait sûrement une chicane de leur part étant donné leur air décidé. Jessica, Lauren et Mike, sûrement de ceux qui ont partis la rumeur, furent eux aussi attroupé, Jasper se tourna vers moi et me fis un clin d'oeil, vite suivis d'Alice. Il se rapprocha d'elle est l'empoigna fermement avant de déposé ses lèvres sur celles d'Alice, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement au milieu du couloir sous les yeux surpris des élèves qui ne croyaient pas Jasper capable de faire une telle chose. Certaines filles semblaient envier Alice tendis que les garçons semblaient jaloux du pouvoir de Jasper. Même le professeur d'histoire ne dis mot, tout mot était impossible dire devant cette situation. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore et quand Jasper daigna lâcher Alice, celle-ci lança un regard si amoureux à Jasper que je dus tourner la tête, c'était comme pénétré dans leur intimité. Jasper pris donc ma main et entoura Alice par la taille en la collant contre lui. Tous les élèves nous regardaient et je rougis d'être das le centre de l'attetion, Jasper toussa un tout petit peu et tous les élèves présents s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer.

Nous restâmes le plus concentrer possible, mais dès que nous fûmes dehors, nous partîmes à rire, nous rîmes assez longtemps et j'en avais eus mal aux côtes.

- Aviez-vous... vue leurs... têtes ! M'exclamais-je entre deux rires.

Nous arrêtâmes finalement de rire quand les élèves qui n'avait pas vu cette scène nous regardait comme si nous étions détraquée. Nous avions ensuite été rejoindre les autres Cullen à la Volvo d'Edward et la jeep d'Emmett. Alice, Edward, Jasper et moi étions dans la Volvo et quand Edward lus leurs pensées. Il du s'arrêter sur le bord du chemin pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Bien qu'il n'avait sûrement pas mal, il se tenait les côtes, c'était la première fois que je le voyais rire autant.


	16. Chapitre 16: Chacun son tour

_Je suis désolée pour ceux qui croyait que je l'avais abandonné, ce n'est aucunement le cas, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à laisser tomber ses fics ! Je commence quelque chose, je le finis ! Donc soyez-en sûr que cette fiction aura sa fin. _

_Merci pour les reviews, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Je ne prendrai pas le temps de vous remerciez un par un, car je veux vous permettre de lice ce chapitre au plus vite. _

_Donc, Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

Chapitre 16

Chacun son tour !

POV Bella

Lundi :

La semaine venait tout juste de commencer avec Alice, que celle-ci prévoyait déjà des tonnes de sortis dans les boutiques. J'avais du calmer ses ardeurs en lui rappelant qu'on avait encore de l'école et que moi, contrairement à elle, ça me prenait du temps pour faire mes devoirs et trouvé les bonnes réponses aux questions. Elle m'avait, bien entendu, proposer de faire mes devoirs à ma place, mais je m'y étais opposé, je crois que si mes notes augmentait subitement et bizarrement, ayant les mêmes bonnes réponses qu'Alice, le professeur ne douterait pas une seconde de la non-honnêteté de mes travaux. De toute manière, si elle faisait mes devoirs, comment pourrais-je comprendre les cours suivant si je ne mettais pas en pratique ce que nous apprenions. Je te donnerai des cours privé, m'avait suggèré Alice, mais tout ça revenait au même.

C'était donc, pour cela, quand ce moment, j'étais dans la chambre d'Alice à faire mes devoir avec elle et Jasper qui me _suppervisaient._ Dès que j'écrivais quelque chose de mauvais, l'un deux s'étouffait ou me secouait un peu. N'importe quoi !

Mardi :

Après l'école, la torture commençait ! Et oui ! Alice avait eu la permission de m'emmener magasiner ave celle à Port Angeles aujourd'hui. Nous avions eu la permission de Carlisle et d'Esmée, ceux-ci ne devait pas ce douter de mon aversion au magasin et pensaient sûrement me faire plaisir, mais en ce moment, c'était Alice qui sautait de joie autour de moi.

- Alice ! Veux-tu te calmer un peu s'il te plaît ! Tu m'étourdis !

- Désolée Bella ! Mais ça fait tellement de temps que je voulais t'emmener faire du shopping avec moi que je ne peux pas me retenir. Ce fut donc après cette parole qu'elle me tira par la main, me trainant vers leur garage où il rangeait leur si nombreuses voitures. Étant donné le fait qu'Alice n'avait pas la sienne, nous prîmes celle d'Edward qui ronchonna beaucoup et menaça Alice que si l'auto revenait avec une seule et minuscule écorchure, il allait la démembrer et la mettre au feu. Mais Alice avait gardé son sang froid et lui avait répondu, que son auto reviendrait seulement avec des sacs de magasinage.

Je n'avais pas vraiment compris l'allusion de la menace d'Edward. Comment ça démembrer ?

- Alice ? Que voulait dire Edward quand il a dit qu'il allait te démembrer et te faire brûler par petits morceaux ?

- Umm… il voulait pas que tu sois au courant, mais il s'est trahis lui-même on dirait. Je savais que t'allait me poser des questions, mais ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit.

- Promis !

- Pour tuer un vampire, il n'y que deux façons, la première ces qu'il faut t'arracher tout les membres et les faire brûler avant qu'il ne se replace. Et la deuxième… ummm… je ne peux pas te le dire, tu devineras par toi-même quand le temps sera venu.

Je n'avais rien a rajouter à cette déclaration, ce fut donc en silence que ce passa le reste du trajet. Quand nous fûmes arriver, Alice sautait presque sur le siège de l'automobile. Elle se gara donc, coupa le contact et sortit en vitesse de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la portière. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai où je me trouvais. Nous étions devant un magasin de robes !

- Alice ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on s'achète une robe ?

- Bella, chérie, réveille, le bal de fin d'année !

- Mais c'est dans deux mois !

- Justement, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Alors ? Tu as invité quelqu'un ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je ne comptais pas il aller, la danse et moi, ça fait deux.

- Mais !!! Bella, tu ne peux faire ça à Edward ! De toute façon, tout est dans le cavalier et Edward est bon danseur, donc, arrête de rechigner et entrons dans ce magasin !

Je ne rajoutai mot et me laissai emportai avec elle vers le magasin «maudit». Je devais avouer que la possibilité de danser avec Edward était plutôt alléchante, sans jeu de mots poche. Peut-être que finalement, je pourrais toujours y aller si, comme Alice le disait, je ne crainderai rien avec Edward à mes côtés. Pas de cheville cassé, de bras ou autre membre de fraturé ou de foulé, il serait là pour moi. C'est donc avec un peu plus d'entrain que je commençai à regarder les différents modèles de robes. Alice gambadait dans le magasin à la recherche de la robe parfaite, pour elle ou pour moi, ça je n'En avait aucune idée, mais elle cherchait de toute évidence, quelque chose de spéciale. Elle était maintenant dans le rayons des robes roses, rayon dont je ne me rapprocherai même pas, alors que j'étais dans les bleues.

Bleu marine: Trop classique

Bleu-turquoise: Trop flashant

Bleu : Voyons donc !

Je quittai le rayon des bleues complètement dépitée, j'étais sûr qu'il y aurait au moins une robe avec de l'allure. Je me dirigeai vers les noires et le quittai aussitôt, trop déprimant. C'était presque toutes des robes pour des enterrements ou quoi ? Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le rayon des vertes et mon regard fut attiré vers une robe d'un vert particulier. Il me semblait voir les yeux d'Edward dedans, selon ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je m'approchai plus et la pris pour la soulever dans les airs pour mieux la contempler.

- Wow ! Bella ! La couleur est vraiment belle ! C'Est un peu la couleur que je me faisais des yeux d'Edward et de sa mère avant. Tu ne trouve pas ?

- Oh oui, Alice ! C'est justement pour ça qu'elle avait attiré mon regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va l'essayer !

- Mais, tu n'as pas vu le prix, je n'ai pas les moyens de me l'offrir.

Et oui, je venais tout juste de voir l'étiquette qui démontrait un prix beaucoup plus élevé que ce que je pouvais payer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser payer ta robe ! Paye des souliers si tu veux, mais la robe est sur mes frais ! Et pas le droit de répliquer, m'avertit-elle en voyant que je voulais parler pour démontrer que je pouvais très bien trouver une autre robe plsu dans mes prix.

Mais je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt contente qu'Alice me l'offre, car j'avais décidé de faire de cette soirée un vrai chef d'oeuvre (bien que ce ne soit pas dans mes cordes, je pouvais compter sur Alice pour m'aider à me préparer et à Edward sur sa compagnie). J'entrai dans une des cabines et enfilai la robe très facilement, elle était vraiment confortable et miraculeusement à ma taille. J'étais plus que ravie quand je sortis de la cabine pour aller voir le résultat. J'avais à peine sortit de la cabine que j'entendis un cris. Au agget, je regardai autour de moi pour voir Alice sautiller partout dans une robe noire courte et en me regardant. Elle ne savait pas la frousse qu'elle venait de me donner!

-Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! Il faut absolument que tu la prennes ! Elle te va trop bien et je suis sûr qu'Edward va adorer ! Vite, va te changer qu'on aille le temps d'aller chercher des accessoires et des chaussures ! Moi je crois que j'ai trouvé, je te la montrerai une fois rendu à la maison.

De toute évidence, elle ne parlait pas de la robe qu'elle avait sur le dos. J'espérais qu'elle aille fait un meilleur choix que celle-ci car elle était légèrement trop provocante pour un bal de lycée et Jasper ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque de la voir s'afficher comme ça.

Une fois les robes payer et les sacs rangé derrière la voiture, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un magasin de chaussures plutôt réputé dans cette petite ville pour son originalité. Évidemment, Alice trouva facilement celle qui lui convenait, même si je suis sûr, elle avait au moins 4-5 paires pour aller avec sa robes chez elle. Mais on ne refait pas une Alice. Je finis finalement à trouver des ballerines vertes comme la robe mais aggrémenter de bandes de tissus en forme de branche qui remontaient le longs de mes jambes jusqu'au genou. Celle-ci je pus les payer car elles étaient dans mes prix.

Le tout emballé, il ne restait qu'un endroit à aller visiter, le magasin d'accessoires. Cette fois encore nous ne nous attardâmes pas beaucoup car nous trouvâmes facilement ce que nous avions besoin. Bizarrement, Alice n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu'il ne fallait pas que je prenne de collier, car avec ma robe et mes autres accessoires ça ferait trop, mais je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. M'aurait-elle acheté un cadeau pour que je ne révèle pas aux autres sa plus grandes peur ou incapacité quand je l'aurais trouvé ? Était-elle de ce genre ?

Ce fut donc la tête pleines de questions que nous retournâmes à la villa retrouvé nos chers chéris.

* * *

Image de la robe : http : // elffairy .e.l .pic .centerblog .net /89wujofi .jpg ** (enlevez les espaces)**

Imaginez-la, moins longue un peu et c'est la même chose.


	17. Chapitre 17: Une sortie scolaire révélat

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, désolé pour la grande absence. Si vous lisez mes autres histoires, j'ai poster sur mon profil une actualisation de chaque histoire et je vais l'actualiser souvent. Je vous rassure à tout point, je n'abandonne rien du tout, il va peut-être avoir de grand temps d'absence, le moins possible, mais je n'abandonnerai pas !!  
_

_Merci pour toutes les belles reviews !!! Donc merci à: **Mrs Esmee Cullen **_(deux fois plutôt qu'une)_**, Lilinette 2008, **_**Chloé, Ananaxtra **et **Hp-Draco**_  
_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 17

Une sortie scolaire révélatrice

Ou

Solidarité Féminine

POV Bella

Mercredi matin : Je me réveillai ce matin même dans le lit d'Edward sans que celui-ci soit à mes côtés. Je me rappelai notre retour.

Flash Back

Alice venait tout juste de ce garer sur le côté de la maison qu'Edward et Jasper se précipitaient à notre rencontre. Nous les embrassâmes rapidement et allâmes chercher les nombreux sacs à l'arrière de la voiture. Évidemment, Edward et Jasper s'était proposé pour nous aider, mais nous avions refuser, car Alice avait vu qu'ils en profiteraient pour regarder dans nos sac et nous voulions leur faire une surprise. Une fois dans la maison, Edward et Jasper nous avait boudés, car nous avions cachés nos sacs et qu'Alice faisait tout pour ne pas penser à la combinaison du coffre dans lequel nos achat reposaient. Je n'avais revus Edward et Jasper de la soirée.

Fin du Flash Back

Je les revis seulement quand ce fut le temps de ce rendre à cette journée d'école plus que pénible.

Jeudi:

Aujourd'hui, l'école avait prévu une sortie à l'insectarium, je pensais en premier tout faire pour ne pas y aller, mais après plusieurs encouragements de Jasper et d'Edward qui semblait plutôt excités à l'idée de voir des bibittes. Étonnement, Alice et Rosalie n'avait rien dit.

Rendu là-bas après un trajet en autobus jusqu'à Seattle à côté d'Edward, nous débarquâmes de l'autobus et nous dirigeâmes vers la partie sur les araignées. Les insectes, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort, mais je ne suis pas de ces filles à crier quand elle en voit. Je reste plutôt impassible. La partie sur les araignées passée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la partie la plus intéressante selon Jazz et Edward, les papillons. Ils m'avaient expliqués que dans cette salle les papillons étaient libres, car ils étaient inoffensifs. J'avais toujours été impressionnée par les papillons et leurs nombreuses couleurs. Passant de bleu à vert, d'orange à rouge… Effectivement, c'était plutôt extraordinaire de voir toutes ces petites bêtes passer proche de nous et même se posée sur nous si nous restions calme. Un petit cri de temps en temps résonnait quand un papillon avait le malheur de se déposer sur une personne qui ne les appréciaient pas. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un cri vraiment très aigu et fort résonna, je me tournai vers la personne ayant poussée ce cri, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que c'était Alice qui avait pousser ce cri et qu'elle s'agitait dans tous les sens en poussant d'autres grands cris.

- Enlevez-moi ça ! Enlevez-moi ça !

Effectivement en regardant bien, on pouvait apercevoir un petit papillon sur sa tête. En tournant la tête un petit peu on pouvait voir Edward et Jasper qui se roulait de rire sur le sol en regardant leur sœur et femme se mouvoir. Je m'approchai d'elle en lui disant d'arrêter de bouger, heureusement, elle fit ce que je lui avait dit et s'arrêta de bouger. Imaginer si elle n'avait pas arrêter la misère que j'aurais eut à lui enlever ça alors qu'elle était x nombres de fois plus forte que moi. Je fis fuir le papillon et elle poussa un grand soupir.

Je crois que j'ai deviner la peur d'Alice, les papillons (je suis douée, n'est-ce pas, qui avait trouvé avant moi, lève la main). Je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'un prédateur comme elle puisse avoir peur d'un insecte inoffensif. Sans que je pus me retenir, je me mis à suivre les garçons dans leur hilarité pendant que tout le monde retournait à leur occupation, personne d'autres à part nous ne prenait le risque de rire vu l'expression de colère qui siégeait sur le visage de mon amie. Elle me prit la main et me traîna à l'extérieur, Jasper et Edward nous suivant. Je ne m'étais toujours pas calmer, mais j'essayais de réprimer mon rire, solidarité féminine, il ne faut pas l'oubliée après tout. Quand nous fûmes tous calmer, nous pûmes remarquer l'absence totale de Rosalie et Emmett qui avait raté toute l'action, ils avaient sûrement du trouver un coin tranquille où ils pouvaient se minoucher.

- Solidarité féminine, tu connais Bella ? Me lança Alice, qui n'était plus trop fâché, j'espère, je pense que la contribution de Jasper est aidé Alice a ne pas déversé sa colère sur moi.

- Oui bien sûr, je ne t'aurais pas enlever ce papillon de sur la tête au sinon.

- Ouais, gromela-t-elle.

La fin de l'expédition était arrivé plus vite que nous avions pu le croire et au plus grand bonheur d'Alice qui n'était pas retourner dans l'établissement après l'incident, nous entrâmes dans le bus pour s'asseoir tous ensemble. Emmett qui se demandait pourquoi Alice ne nous parlait pas nous posa justement la question.

- C'est à cause d'un minuscule papillon qui c'est déposé sur sa tête, elle s'est mise à crier et à courir partout et disons que Bella, Jasper et moi n'avons pu retenir nos rire et maintenait elle nous boude, lui expliqua Edward qui avait de la difficulté à ne pas recommencer à rire.

Emmett partit donc à rire, lui qui n'avait pas encore pu le faire, mais à son plus grand malheur, ne reçut qu'une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie qui avait pu garder son sang froid, pas de mauvais blague, et sa solidarité féminine.

Le reste de la semaine fut donc ce qu'il y a de plus normal, quand on est avec des vampires, entre les cours et les parties de plaisir à la maison des Cullen.

Tout ce que je pus me dire c'est: «Début de la semaine avec le beau Edward Cullen».

* * *

Semaine 1 = Jasper Hale : N'ais pas bon aux échecs

Semaine 2 = Alice Cullen : Peur des papillons

Semaine 3 = Edward Cullen : ?

Semaine 4 = Emmett Cullen : ?

Semaine 5 = Carlisle Cullen : ?

Semaine 6 = Esmée Cullen : ?

Semaine 7 = Rosalie Hale : ?

* * *

Je souhaite faire des textes un peu plus longs, pour avoir moins de chapitre à écrire de plus, donc il va y avoir environ 6 autres chapitres, maximum.


	18. Chapitre 18: Semaine de fous !

_Voilà pour vous, chers lecteurs, un autre chapitre. Franchement, je me félicite, j'ai dépassé un record de mots pour ce chapitre ! Youpi !_

_Alors, avant tout, je remercie les reviewers:_

Kaede87 : Merci pour tes idées, elles étaient bonnes, mais j'avais déjà les mienne ! Merci quand même ! :P

**Ananaxtra**: C'était effectivement de bonnes idées, auxquelles je n'avais pas pensée. Mais une de tes idées se rapproche, je ne te dis pas laquelle, à toi de le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! Et pour le iPod, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée pour plus tard, si je la continue. Merci pour la review !

**Chka**: Merci ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, c'était le but ! Merci pour la review et bonne lecture !

**noirbleu2002** : Et bien, je ne te ferai pas attendre plus que cela, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

memette : Premièrement, merci pour ta review et merci de me laisser le loisir de choisir la longueur des chapitres ! XD Celui-là, est beaucoup plus long que je ne l'aurais cru, mais je ne me voyais pas le couper en deux. Donc, voilà la suite !

**Alba Cullen-Granger** : Merci !

**I-Become-Mrs-Edward-Cullen** : Merci pour la review, je suis contente que la peur d'Alice t'es fait rire, elle, elle ne doit pas la trouver drôle par exemple ! Je ne te fais pas plus attendre pour la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Clo :) : Merci, je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps toi aussi, bonne lecture !

**Kistune-tsuku** : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi ! =P

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 18

Semaine de fous !

POV Bella

J'étais toute heureuse de passer cette semaine avec mon petit copain, je ne dis pas que les dernières semaines n'étaient pas amusantes, je me suis vraiment amusée avec Jasper et Alice, qui aurait cru qu'ils étaient comme ça ? Je me rappelle très bien la première fois que je les ais vu, Jasper était si coincé et semblait toujours aller mal, à cause de l'odeur du sang humain et Alice, toujours aussi pétillante, mais distante et plutôt étrange pour une jeune fille. Mais quand je pense à ces deux dernières semaines, je me dis que je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Jasper est rendu un de mes amis proches, un meilleur ami pour moi et Alice une meilleure amie. Et pourtant cela fait seulement quelques mois que je suis arrivée à Forks.

Vous pouvez m'accuser d'avoir arrêté de parler à mes anciens «amis humain», mais maintenant que j'ai découvert ce qu'était la vraie amitié, même si c'est auprès de vampires, je n'ai aucun regret de les avoir abandonnés.

Il faudrait que j'aille chez Charlie aujourd'hui, faire un peu de ménage, je redoute de ce à quoi la maison doit ressembler. Si elle est aussi pire que quand je suis arrivé, je crois que je vais effectivement avoir besoin d'Edward. Heureusement qu'il s'est porté volontaire pour m'accompagner parce que c'est moi qui doit le suivre et non le contraire.

Alors, pour vous situer, on est dimanche après-midi.

- Edward ! Apporte-moi le linges sales qui est sur le sol dans la chambre de mon père. Et ramasse ceux que tu trouves en chemin ! Lui criais-je alors que j'essayais déjà de classer les vêtements en tas de couleurs. Noir et Bleu. Rouge, violet et brun. Jaune, blanc et couleurs pâles… J'osais à peine regarder ce que je touchais, car c'était parfois dégoûtant, mettre la main sur un caleçon de mon père n'était pas l'idée que je me faisais du dernier jour de ma fin de semaine. Mais bon, si je ne le faisais pas, ce n'est pas lui qui le ferait.

Une fois Edward revenu avec le linges sales de mon père et une brassée de linge foncé et noir lancée, je me dirigeai vers le salon où il y avait des canettes qui traînaient un peu partout, des sacs de chips ouverts vides ou non, la télécommande de la télévision introuvable, les fauteuils dans un piteux états de propreté. Étais-je seulement partie 2 semaines ? Il faudra dorénavant que je passe chaque semaine, super… Peut-être que si je lui pousse dans le derrière, il daignera laver quelque chose.

Avant de m'attaquer au salon, je fis un tour à la cuisine où une pile d'assiettes sales traînait dans l'évier. Je me dirigeai automatiquement vers le frigo ou je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus de pain, plus de jambon, plus de fromage et plus de tomates. Dites-moi pas que mon père n'a seulement mangé des sandwichs ? Au moins, je serais rassurer de savoir qu'il allait dîner au casse-croûte. Certains fruits avait pourrient ainsi que certains légumes, comme le concombre, l'odeur n'était pas très succulente.

Edward était derrière moi et se bouchait le nez, faut pas oublier qu'il a un meilleur odorat que moi. Je jetai rapidement ce qui avait pourrit et lavai le jus que cela avait laissé dans le fond… ragoûtant…

Une fois cela fait, j'allai dans le salon, ramasser toutes les canettes en les mettant dans un sac de plastique et le placer avec les autres dans le garage. Je jetai tous les sacs de chips à la poubelle. J'allai ensuite chercher une brosse et un sceau d'eau savonneuse, traîné gentiment par Edward qui essayait de ce faire tout discret pendant la période de ménage, mais tant qu'à l'avoir avec moi, je peux le faire travailler, non ?

-Edward… !

- Oui, Bella…

- Tu peux laver la salle de bain ? S'il te plaît, rajoutais-je en faisant des yeux de chiens battus en voyant son hésitation.

- D'accord… accepta-t-il.

Je le regardai monter et lui criai où il pourrait trouver les produits utilent au lavage. Je commençai donc à frotter les fauteuils, les épousseter et même vaporiser du produit sensé rendre l'odeur plus agréable. Je balayais le plancher, quand j'entendis une exclamation de colère en haut, je montai aussitôt pour retrouver un Edward complètement trempé sur le tapis devant la douche ou le jet coulait encore, je l'éteignis rapidement. Il ne savait pas que notre douche s'ouvrait en abaissant un levier ? Oups…

Il avait beau être trempé, il était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête et sur son front, il riait légèrement, maintenant, de ce qui lui était arrivé, son chandail tout mouillé lui collait au torse, il était sublime. Je n'osais pas regarder de quoi avait l'air son pantalon, mais je partis à rire devant le ridicule de la situation, il me suivit immédiatement, évidemment.

J'aimais bien ces situations où l'ont pouvaient rire et s'amuser sans se soucier de nos différences.

- Et bien, je crois qu'une pause est au menu, retournons chez toi pour que tu puisses te changer, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Je peux y aller tout seul tu sais ? Je suis assez grand pour ça, me dit-il avec un grand sérieux.

Y aurait-il quelque chose qu'il n'est pas assez grand pour le faire ? Je laissai cette question de côté et me concentré sur la réponse que j'allais lui donner.

- Oui, mais, on sait jamais, c'est peut-être à ce moment-là que je vais découvrir ce que tu n'es pas capable de faire ou ce qui te terrifie !

- D'accord, mais on va faire vite.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à sa voiture ou il embarqua sur le siège conducteur tout en étant tout mouillé, j'aurais pu lui proposer une serviette, mais à quoi bon ? Il est si séduisant comme ça et je paris qu'il ne le sait même pas !

Nous arrivâmes en un rien de temps à la villa, j'espère que je ne l'avait pas fixé tout le long du trajet… Sûrement, oui, vu le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur son visage… Pas besoin de lire dans mes pensées, bravo Bella, c'est toi qui est supposé découvrir quelque chose sur lui, pas lui sur toi ! J'arrêtai mon dialogue intérieur quand nous rentrâmes et qu'il se précipita en haut, je ne le vis même pas partir, j'allais le suivre quand Jasper arriva.

- Hey ! Bella ! Que faites-vous si tôt ici ? Vous ne faisiez pas du ménage dans la maison de Charlie ?

- Oui, mais ton frère à réussi à s'ouvrir le robinet de la douche dessus et il était trempé ! Alors, on est revenu pour qu'il se change et se recoiffe j'imagine, soupirais-je.

- Tu l'aimes bien mouillé, n'est-ce pas ? Me sourit-il en se retenant de rire.

- T'a pas le droit de te moquer de moi, répondis-je en le frappant au torse. Tu es seul à la maison? continuais-je.

- Techniquement, Alice est là, mais personne n'a le droit de la déranger pendant qu'elle fait ses croquis de vêtements, même pas moi, alors que je glande dans la maison.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, maintenant, tu es obligé de venir m'aider à la maison avec Edward ! Terminais-je, victorieuse d'avoir eut la réponse que je voulais.

- J'aurais du me la fermer, comme avant… marmonna-t-il. Viens, rajouta-t-il plus haut, éloignons-nous on peut, je veux te parler. Et puis, Edward va prendre encore 20 minutes à se repréparer.

Je le suivis pendant que nous marchions en direction de la forêt derrière chez lui, il s'arrêta a un moment, sûrement quand il sentit que plus personne ne pouvait nous entendre, car nous étions assez loin.

-Tu sais… Bella… commença-t-il, légèrement gêné.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait à me dire de si important… Je ne l'interrompis pas pour l'encourager et le laisser parler, voir Jasper timide, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive.

-Et bien, tu sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, comme amie. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis depuis que je suis vampire et avant, je m'en rappelle même pas. À part Alice, tous les membres de la famille ont toujours été un peu distant avec moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres.

Je savais qu'il disait par là qu'il n'avait pas eut la même vie au début de tout que les Cullen, il n'avait pas eut une famille aimante.

-J'ai l'impression, à part Alice qui a une confiance inouïe en moi, qu'ils ont peur que je fasse une rechute et que je recommence à boire du sang humain. Ils ont beau être gentil avec moi, je sens qu'ils sont quand même sur le garde à vous, surtout Edward, quand il est avec toi et que je suis là… dit-il sans poursuivre pour autant.

- Jasper, si tu n'étais pas si fort que ça, tu ne serais pas dans une forêt avec moi en ce moment, à me dire ce que tu me dis. Tu en aurais profiter pour m'amener avec toi pour pouvoir me bouffer, et regarde ce que tu dis, que les autres n'ont pas confiance en tes qualités de résistance, mais tu es là, avec moi, humaine pleine de sang, et tu me parles comme à un égal vampire.

- Oui, vu comme ça… Mais que je veux que tu saches, que peu importe ce que les autres pensent, je suis content que tu m'ailles aidé à contrôler ma soif. Serait-ce un pouvoir chez toi de rendre bon tous les vampires ? Je n'ai passé qu'une semaine avec toi et je sens que je suis prêt à tout enduré maintenant, j'ai confiance en moi, grâce à toi. Et je te jures que je ne te ferai jamais du mal et que je te protégerai du danger, d'accord, tu m'entends, Bella, je vais te protéger !

- Merci Jasper, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis que tu vas me protéger, suis-je si maladroite ? Dis-je en recommençant à marcher et en plantant dans une racine d'arbre à ce moment.

Jasper éclata de rire, je venais de contrer tout mon monologue. Et après qu'il aille dit qu'il me protégerait, il rit de ma gueule parce que je me suis planté ?

-Aide-moi donc à me relever espèce de supposé protecteur !

Il me prit la main et m'aida à me relever, une fois debout, il garda ma main dans la sienne, la retourna et je vis à ce moment que je m'étais coupé et que je saignais un peu. Je lançai un regard quelque peu paniqué à Jasper, mais il semblait effectivement ce contrôler parfaitement et déchira un coin de sa blouse pour me faire un bandage, mais le sang avait déjà tâcher ma chemise. Qu'ais-je fais pour saigner autant ?

Ce fut à ce moment, que je sentis un courant d'air passé à côté de moi en courant et bousculer Jasper.

Edward.

Avait-il peur que Jasper cède à ses pulsions de vampire ? Je savais bien que ça n'arriverait pas.

Je ne vis pas jusqu'où Jasper avait revoler, jusqu'à se qu'il tombe sur le sol, il était à une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin. Edward arriva et me prit dans ses bras en grognant contre Jasper qui s'était relever et s'approchait de nous en un clin d'oeil. Je repoussai Edward en le frappant au torse.

-Edward ! Lâche-moi ! Jasper ne me fera pas de mal ! Il se contrôle !

Jasper était maintenant devant nous, le visage baisser au sol, il est vrai que les autres ne lui fait pas confiance, en tout cas, Edward lui, ne lui fait pas confiance. Je me retournai vers Edward, les mains sur les hanches, vraiment en colère d'avoir pu croire une telle chose.

- Bella… commença-t-il. Je croyais, avec l'odeur de ton sang et l'odeur de Jasper qu'il était en train de te blesser…

- Edward ! Franchement ! Tu devrais avoir plus confiance que ça en ton frère ! Bon sang !

J'étais vraiment en colère, vraiment beaucoup. Je commençai à me calmer quand je sentis Jasper se tendre derrière moi et respirer bruyamment, avait-il sentit ma colère ? Je me tournai vers lui le lui pressai le bras en signe de réconfort, je n'étais plus en colère, il ne devait plus le sentir, pourquoi respirait-il aussi fort encore ?

- Jasper ? Ça va ? Jasper ?

- Ta colère était trop forte pour lui Bella, ça l'a épuisé, ça va prendre un moment avant qu'il ne redevienne normal, tu es puissante mon amour. Excusez-moi, c'est de ma faute tout ce qui ce passe, je voulais juste te protéger Bella… expliqua Edward.

- Je sais… mais, Jasper ne me ferait pas de mal et tu dois comprendre qu'il s'est améliorer, fais-lui confiance.

Je me retournai encore une fois vers Jasper qui respirait encore fortement, je le fis s'asseoir sur le sol et me plaçai dans son dos, essayant de ressentir du réconfort ou du calme, pour qu'il puisse le ressentir, je sais que si on le touche, il le ressent plus fort, je mis donc mes mains sur ces épaules, mais rien ne changea, je levai mes yeux vers Edward, de l'incompréhension figurait dans mon regard.

-Il faut un contact peau à peau, me dit-il en marmonnant.

Je changeai donc de place et me mis face à Jasper et lui prit les mains, je savais qu'Alice avait du voir cette scène, mais elle ne se manifesta pas, savait-elle qu'il fallait qu'on s'explique tous les trois ?

Jasper se calma 5 minutes après, mais garda toutefois ses mains dans les miennes. Je me levai et l'aidai à se lever, l'avais-je si amocher seulement avec de la colère ? Avait-il toujours ressenti ma colère aussi fortement ? Ressentait-il toutes mes émotions de cette manière ?

Ce serait dangereux si je ressentais du désir pour Edward…. Ressentirait-il juste le désir ou du désir pour moi ou du désir pour Edward… beurk !

Que de questions, je regardai Jasper, il devait avoir senti mon incompréhension. Je retirai mes mains des sienne et m'approchai d'un Edward qui était crispé, combien de temps avons-nous passer à nous tenir les mains ?

- Bella, je ne ressens pas toutes tes émotions fortement, ton incompréhension du moment n'est pas si forte, mais je ressent toujours ton amour fortement, ta colère, ton désir… Juste celle qui sont importantes pour toi.

- Mais… le désir… comment tu le ressens ?

- Tu veux savoir si je ressens juste du désir ou si je ressens du désir pour toi ou pour Edward ? C'est ça ?

- Ouais…. Marmonnais-je.

- Moi aussi ça m'intéresse cette question Jasper, tu t'améliores pour cacher tes pensées.

Jasper esquissa un sourire à ces paroles.

- Habituellement, cela dépend du moment. Quand tu es avec Edward et tu ressens du désir pour lui, je ressens du désir pour toi. Quand tu es avec Edward, que tu ressens du désir pendant que vous vous embrassez, malheureusement, je ressens du désir pour Edward, heureusement pour moi que vous vous embrassez pas tout le temps… Grimaça-t-il.

- Tu veux dire que tu me désires quand Bella et moi nous nous embrassons ? Cria presque Edward en regardant son frère avec un dégoût amusé.

- J'aime mieux pas m'attarder sur cet partie de la question. Et pour finir, quand vous ressentez tous les deux du désir, surtout la nuit, quand vous vous tenez dans vos bras, car tout le monde dans la villa sait que vous n'avez encore rien fait, et bien, je ressens du désir tout simplement qui est habituellement tourné vers Alice, qui, jusqu'à maintenant, ne s'est pas plainte, sourit-il.

Je le regardai éberluer… il ne faudrait pas trop souvent que je désire Edward de loin, Jasper pourrait en ressentir aussi et je voudrais pas que notre amitié soit gâché à cause de ça. Je lui souris légèrement et prit sa main et celle d'Edward et je me mis à marcher en direction de la villa.

-Oubliez pas, les gars, que nous avons un ménage à terminer avant 19h et qu'il est exactement 15h12 ! Leur rappelais-je pendant qu'ils grognaient.

Nous rembarquâmes dans la volvo, cette fois avec Jasper. Je regardai Edward et vit qu'il avait de nous sa coiffure sur la tête et du linge sèche sur le dos… Il ne faudrait pas pour lui qu'il se remouille, je n'ai pas le goût d'une autre expédition de ce genre à la villa. Surtout si je me remet à désirer Edward, Jasper serait là et ressentirait du désir pour moi… ouais… je vais devoir faire attention.

Nous terminâmes le ménage entre les rigolades avec les garçons et le récurage de la maison. Il se révéla que Jasper était bien meilleur qu'Edward pour la lessive et pour le ménage, aidait-il plus sa mère, sa soeur et sa femme à faire le ménage ?

Une fois le tout terminer, j'étais exténuée, il était 18h15 et je voulais faire le repas pour Charlie. Je regardai Edward et Jasper qui se chamaillait pour un sujet qui m'échappait et pensai au fait qu'il n'était même pas fatigué, eux. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir être un vampire et ne pas me fatiguée.

Être vampire ? Cette pensée ne m'avait jamais traversée… Edward accepterait-il de me transformer ? Ou Alice ? Ou Jasper ?

Je sortis du poulet du congélateur dans l'intention de le faire frire avec de la panure et de faire une salade à Charlie quand Jasper vint prendre ma relève.

-Tu sais cuisiner ? Lui demandais-je, surprise.

- Je sais plus de choses que tu ne pourrais le croire, va te reposer, je vais m'occuper du souper pour toi et ton père. Et puis, j'ai senti que ta des questions pour Edward et je suis certain de savoir de quoi cela il s'agit.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? le questionnais-je.

- Tu veux être vampire, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille juste assez fort pour que je l'entende et qu'Edward ne l'entende pas, trop occupé à regarder les photos sur le foyer du salon.

Je rougis automatiquement, mais soulagée du fait qu'il lit si facilement en moi et il me fit un clin d'oeil. Il serait pour cette idée lui ? Super !

Je n'avais jamais pensée au fait que je pourrais être une immortelle et vivre avec Edward, Alice, Jasper et tous les Cullen pour le restant de l'éternité, comment avais-je pu passer outre le détail qu'il ne vieillirait pas lui? Ce qui me rassurait aussi, c'est que Jasper entendrait la conversation qui suit et Alice l'aurait sûrement vu en vision, au sinon, Jasper pourrait très bien lui expliquer.

J'allai enlacer Edward par la taille et il me fit passer devant lui pour mieux me prendre dans ses bras. Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le fauteuil, moi dans ses bras.

- Edward, tu sais que je me meurs ?

- Tu es souffrante? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, mais je meurs, chaque jour, je vieillis, bientôt, je vais être vieille et toi, tu seras toujours aussi jeune. On va finir par croire que tu es mon fils, tu n'y as pas pensé à ça ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dès le début, mais je redoutais ces questions. Bella, tu sais, je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime. Mais… c'est… contre mes principes.

Contre ses principes ! Quel idiote raison !

- Je te demande pas la lune, je veux être comme toi, passez l'éternité dans des bras, ne pas devoir pensé à ma mort… transforme-moi.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, Bella, on ne peut pas. Imagine, que penserait Renée et Charlie si tu disparaissais comme ça et puis, je ne veux pas te damner à une vie d'enfer, si on peut encore appeler ça une vie. Et puis, tu as des expériences humaines à vivre, je ne veux pas te les voler.

- Comme quoi ? Virer une brosse, être saoule ?

- Oui, mais aussi, avoir des enfants, avoir ton diplôme en tant qu'humaine… et pleins d'autres choses, continua-til.

- Les enfants, je m'en fou, je ne ferais pas une bonne mère de toute façon, mais si tu veux, on peux attendre la fin des cours. Dès l'année prochaine terminée, je peux donner comme alibi à mes parents que je m'en vais étudier très loin et ne plus leur donner de mes nouvelles.

- On en parlera une autre fois, je ne veux pas en parler plus aujourd'hui.

J'entendis alors du bruit dans l'allée de la maison. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine ou la table avait été mise pour 4, car on ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire qu'ils ne mangeraient pas. Je souris et prit Jasper dans mes bras en le remerciant de s'être occupé de la bouffe. J'allai aussitôt ouvrir la porte à mon père en souriant.

- Bella, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là ce soir. À qui est la voiture dans la cour ?

- À Edward, il est venu avec moi.

- Edward Cullen ? De la famille où tu passes tes prochaines semaines ?

- Oui celui-là même, répondis-je pendant qu'il accrochait son veston et son arme à la patère.

Je sentis Edward se rapprochai de moi et me rappelai que Charlie n'était pas au courant de notre relation, quel merveilleux moment pour lui dire.

- Papa, Edward, moi et Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice et mon meilleur ami, avons fait le ménage de la maison, étant donnée que tu ne t'en ais pas donné la peine et Edward est mon petit copain, soufflais-je d'un bout à l'autre.

- Merci pour le ménage, je croyais le faire demain, mais maintenant que c'est fait, merci à vous trois, répondit mon père à Jasper qui était sorti de la cuisine pour nous rejoindre. Mais, s'il te plaît, peux-tu répéter la dernière partie de ta phrase… termina-t-il en s'adressant à moi.

- Edward est mon petit copain, répétais-je.

- C'est bien ce que je croyais avoir entendu, répondit-il calmement avant de regarder Edward qui avait mis son bras autour de ma taille. Et toi, mon gars, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ma fille ou ça va barder, mais au sinon, bienvenue dans la famille Swan, sourit-il en tendant la main à Edward qui l'a prit et la serra.

Je m'attendais pas à cette réaction de mon père. Est-ce que Jasper y était pour quelque chose ? Je lui lançai un regard et le vis, le sourire collé aux lèvres, la réponse s'installa dans mon esprit, oui. Oui, il avait joué avec les sentiments de mon père suite à cette annonce, heureusement. Je vais devoir le remercier pour ça.

- Si vous voulez bien passer à table, le repas est servit, sourit Jasper.

Nous le suivîmes tous à table ou Charlie et moi commençâmes à manger avec appétit alors qu'Edward et Jasper mangeait peu, mais Charlie était trop occupé à savourer le tout pour parler. Je dois avouer, que c'était merveilleusement bon.

- Wow, Jasper, c'est super bon ! Tu aurais du t'ouvrir un restaurant avec ce talent !

- Merci, mais, imagine-toi donc, Bella, que j'y ais penser, mais il y avait certain inconvénient que tu connais bien qui m'en empêchait. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas cuisiner.

- Heureusement que tu t'es remis à ça mon gars, parce que c'est vraiment bon, le complimenta Charlie.

-Merci, murmura Jasper, gêné de toute cette attention.

Edward avait le sourire au visage, je devrai le questionner plus tard.

Le repas passé, la vaisselle laver, les aux revoirs dits, nous repartîmes vers la villa, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette journée avait été, au final, plutôt bien.

J'étais dans le lit d'Edward avec celui-ci qui était habiller seulement d'un short, quand je me rappelai son sourire discret pendant le repas.

- Edward, pourquoi tu as souris pendant le repas, quand nous avons parlé des talents de Jasper en cuisine ?

- C'est seulement parce que s'était un de ses rêves d'ouvrir un restaurant, mais comme nous changeons constamment d'endroit pour vivre, et bien, on a jamais prit le temps, mais plus le temps passe, plus il pense à s'installer dans une maison avec Alice, quitte à quitter la famille pour s'en ouvrir un. Il serait tellement heureux d'en ouvrir un, que ça m'a fait sourire pendant le repas vis-à-vis ses pensées.

- Quelles étaient-elles ?

- Ils pensaient au fait que maintenant, avec toi, il aurait plus de difficulté à ouvrir un restaurant tout seul sans te perdre, ça m'a fait sourire de voir comment il tenait à toi comme une meilleure amie, une soeur.

- Oh…

Je ne redis rien, j'étais fatigué et c'est en entendant Edward me murmurer ma berceuse que je m'endormis.

**Lundi, jour d'école. **

Je me réveillai, seule dans le lit, je descendis et ne vit que Jasper dans la cuisine, il m'avait préparer des toasts au nutella, miam miam.

- Merci Jasper ! Où sont Edward, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett ?

- Edward et Alice sont ensemble dans notre chambre à Alice et moi et Rosalie et Emmett sont dans la leur, je préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'ils y font.

- Ahhh… d'accord…

Que faisait Alice et Edward ensemble ce matin ?

**Mardi, jour d'école**

Je me réveillai encore une fois seule, je descendis en bas et vit Edward et Alice rire ensemble, comment pourrais-je deviner quel est le défaut d'Edward si celui-ci ne daigne même pas rester avec moi le matin ?

**Mercredi, jour d'école**

Je me réveillai lorsque je sentis une douce caresse sur ma joue, j'ouvris les yeux et aperçu Jasper qui me souriait à grandes dents.

- Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais là et qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?

- Je suis venu te réveillai parce qu'Edward est occupé avec Alice, comme tous les matins ou presque. Puis, je souris parce que tu marmonnais le nom d'Edward avec des «Je t'aime» ensuite, mais tu as aussi dis que tu tenais beaucoup à moi, sourit-il de plus belle.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? M'étonnais-je qu'il aille pu entendre tout ça.

- Depuis une trentaine de minutes… j'allai te réveiller quand tu as dis mon nom. Je suis flatté d'être dans tes rêves !

- Hey ! Ça va faire la grosse tête ! Je ne me rappelle même pas de quoi j'ai rêver, et puis je vois pas pourquoi tu t'étonnes.

- Ouch… ça fait mal ce que tu dis, je te croyais mon amie ! Blagua-t-il en ce tenant la poitrine.

- Non, idiot. Je veux dire que c'était clair pour moi que je tenais à toi, au sinon, je peux te jurer que tu serais sorti de cette chambre très vite, surtout quand c'est Alice qui m'a habillée pour dormir !

- Humm…. Ouais…. Je vais y aller moi…

Je suis presque sûr qu'il aurait rougit s'il aurait pu. Il sortit rapidement et j'allai me changer. Alice m'avait voler mon pyjama et l'avait remplacer par une nuisette quelque peu transparente, Edward avait été plus distant cette soirée-là. Demain, je retrouve mon pyjama.

**Jeudi, jour d'école**

Je me réveillai, Edward était à côté de moi.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence en ce matin ?

- Premièrement, le fait que tu ais un peu plus de linges sur le dos, j'avais moins peur de te violer pendant ton sommeil, deuxièmement, tu étais trop belle ce matin et tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer des Edward, je t'aime. C'est vraiment bien à entendre.

- Mais Edward, je t'aime, tu le sais bien.

Il me sourit et se leva en me disant qu'il devait aller voir Alice en ce matin. Qu'avait-il de si important à faire avec Alice chaque matin qui ne dérange pas Jasper ?

**Vendredi, jour d'école**

Je suis découragée, Edward est trop parfait, je trouve rien ! Et en plus, je suis sûr que Jasper est au courant de ce que je cherche ainsi que le reste de la famille !

**Samedi, jour de congé et dernier jour de la semaine avec Edward**

Je me réveillai, la place à côté de moi était chaude, bien qu'Edward soit froid, il venait tout juste de la quitter.

Je suis complétement peiné, je n'ai rien trouvé à Edward. Mais pour le moment, pas moyen de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je dois aller voir ce qu'Edward fait temps avec Alice.

Je m'approchai de la porte de cette dernière à pas de souris, espérant qu'ils soient assez occupés pour ne pas m'entendre. Je collai mon oreille contre la porte.

- Arrête de bouger Edward ! Ça va pas marcher au sinon ! Non ! Pas comme ça ! On le fait chaque matin depuis 3 ans et t'a toujours pas réussi à trouver la position qui ne me mettrait pas mal à l'aise et qui te collerai pas tout le visage !

Suis-je la seule à qui ces paroles peuvent avoir un double sens plutôt cochon ? Mais Jasper ne laisserait pas ça arriver, non ? Et puis, ils ne me feraient pas ça, non ?

Je décidai alors à ouvrir la porte et ce que je vis me fis éclater de rire, provoquant de l'incompréhension chez Alice et des grognements chez Edward. J'avais enfin trouver à quoi Edward n'excellait pas !

Il ne sait pas se coiffer les cheveux !

C'est tellement ridicule que je me roulerais par terre si je n'aurais pas de fierté !

Ridicule !

* * *

Semaine 1 = Jasper Hale : N'ait pas bon aux échecs

Semaine 2 = Alice Cullen : Peur des papillons

Semaine 3 = Edward Cullen : Ne sait pas se coiffer seul

Semaine 4 = Emmett Cullen : ?

Semaine 5 = Carlisle Cullen : ?

Semaine 6 = Esmée Cullen : ?

Semaine 7 = Rosalie Hale : ?

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le chapitre le plus long de cette fanfiction que vous avez pu lire aujourd'hui. Je vous dis à bientôt sur le prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver avant le 20 juillet, car je pars à ce moment.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !


	19. Chapitre 19: Mauvaise idée

_Bonjour à ceux qui me suivent toujours ! (RAhhhhh... je me tape sur les nerfs, ça fait deux fois que je recommence ce message car je clique n'importe où et ça disparaît !) Je voudrais premièrement vous présenter mes excuses sur le points des chapitres, je sais que je met beaucoup d'attente entre chacun, je suis plutôt paresseuse sur ce point, mais je me force, croyez-moi, vous auriez pu avoir ce chapitre bien plus tard. Mais je me donne comme défi de terminer cette fanfiction cet été ! Il ne reste de 4 ou 5 chapitres et je compte bien vous les offrir avant la rentrer scolaire 2011. Je suis impardonnable, mais pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît ! _

_Pour ceux qui suivraient mes autres fanfictions, voici quelques nouvelles d'actualités. Pour Quand les récompenses arriveront, le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture, je me donne plusieurs coups pour le terminer cette semaine. Pour Quelque chose pour toi, la traduction est commencer, je devrais pouvoir vous l'offrir avant la fin du moi, peut-être au début du mois suivant. Et pour Severus, s'il te plaît, le nouveau chapitre est aussi commencer, mais celui-ci va sûrement prendre plus de temps à être poster. Je vous rassure, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de laisser tomber une des mes fics, je ne suis pas de ce genre (ce n'est pas pour insulter ceux qui se voient dans l'obligation ou qui le font, mais c'est toujours déplaisants de ne pas avoir de fins)_

_J'ai aussi prit comme résolution que les prochaines et nouvelles fanfictions que je vais poster sur ce site seront déjà toutes écrites à l'avance, comme ça, l'attente entre chaque chapitre sera minime. _

_Je ne répondrai pas individuellement aux commentaires, le faire une deuxième fois ne me tente pas beaucoup, mais sachez que lire vos commentaires me donne une petite poussée pour écrire la suite et je suis toujours contente de les lire. _

_Ah... je vous rassure aussi, pas de Dark End pour mon histoire ! ^^_

_Bonne Lecture (désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai repasser, mais je déteste le faire, alors il en reste sûrement)  
_

* * *

Chapitre 19

Mauvaise idée

POV Bella

En ce dimanche de décembre, je vis enfin les premiers signes de l'hiver. C'était bien la première fois que l'hiver tardait à se présenter à nos portes. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces nombreux changements climatiques ? Mais nous étions déjà à la deuxième semaine de décembre, le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie. Dans deux semaines, Noël se pointera à nos portes, dans une semaine, les congés du temps des fêtes commenceraient. De plus, c'était la première journée de ma semaine avec Emmett, j'ai l'impression que je vais bien m'amuser !

Une fois que j'eus déjeuné, je me dirigeai vers Emmett qui était dans le salon à... deviner ! Jouer à la wii avec Jasper et Edward. Je n'avais jamais jouer à ces jeux et c'est loin d'être pour rien. J'avais déjà jouer, étant jeune, à la nintendo 64, le résultat ? J'avais poché à tous les jeux et tous mes copains de classes avaient rient de moi en l'apprenant, car j'avais eut le malheur de le dire à une fille que je croyais mon amie. C'est sûrement pas pour faire rire de moi que je vais jouer contre des vampires qui ont plus de pratique que moi et qui ont une habileté avec tout à faire pleurer quiconque voudrait se croire meilleur qu'eux.

Je m'assis dans le sofa, heureuse de pouvoir observer ces hommes plus que parfaits, donc l'un est l'élu de mon coeur, l'autre, mon meilleur ami et l'autre, un gars sur qui je peux compter en cas de problèmes. J'étais presque sûr d'avoir un sourire niais collé dans le visage, mais loin de moi de ne pas afficher mon bonheur d'être parmi ces êtres surnaturels. En ce moment, je vis qu'ils jouaient à un jeu qui consistait à se battre dans un décor particulier dans lequel semblait apparaître parfois des objets qui semblaient aider le personnage qui le prenait au périple des autres, je baissai mon regard vers la table pour voir l'enveloppe de jeu et remarquer qu'ils jouaient en ce moment à Super Smash Bros Brawl, ils te les ont les noms de jeux maintenant. Cela ne prit pas de temps qu'ils avaient fini leur partie. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, un grand sourire dans le visage, je vis alors le classement... ils étaient tous premier ! Je secouai la tête de désespoir.

«Bella!» Commença Emmett. «Comme tu es avec moi pour toute cette semaine, je crois que ce serait bien que tu apprennes à jouer à la wii !»

«Cours toujours Emmett, t'as aucune chance de me voir jouer à ces inventions du démons» lui répondis-je.

«Bella...» se plaignit Jasper «... tu me déçois tu sais, je crois que ce serais vraiment une bonne idée que tu en ailles envie maintenant ! Car je ne voudrais pas à avoir à forcer tes sentiments» termina-t-il, tout sourire.

Je me tassai dans mon coin en me disant que s'il devait jouer avec mes émotions pour me donner le goût de jouer à cette horrible machine, qu'il le fasse. Je n'eus pas le temps de bouder plus que je sentais cette envie de m'amuser me prendre, je lançai un regard noir à Jasper, sachant que c'était de sa faute. Quand le goût de jouer fut plus grand que tout, je me levai, un sourire au visage et demandai aux garçons qu'il m'explique comment jouer.

Finalement, ce n'était pas trop compliqué, et puis, nous nous sommes bien amusé !

Je vous passerai l'explication du moment où j'ai réussi à finir sur le derrière pendant que je jouais ou les nombreuses fois où je me suis frappé avec la manette. Ces jeux demandent beaucoup de coordination d'une main à l'autre, chose que, je l'avoue, je manque beaucoup. Je regardai l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 11h32, le temps passe extrêmement vite en bonne compagnie. Je me levai dans l'intention d'aller me faire à manger quand un coup de vent passa à côté de moi et je vis Emmett qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte.

«Tutututtt... Bella... c'est ta semaine avec moi, c'est donc moi qui devrait cuisiner quelques uns de tes plats voyons !»

«Ne me fais pas rire Emmett, je n'ai pas le goût de tomber malade, maintenant, pousse-toi !»

Je n'essayai même pas de le pousser avec mes mains, il aurait prit trop de plaisir à ne pas bouger d'un pouce pendant que j'aurais forcer comme une nouille. Alors, quand je vis qu'il ne semblait pas près à bouger d'un seul millimètre, je rendis mes armes.

«D'accord, fait toi plaisir, mais je ne veux en aucun cas mourir intoxiquer.»

«Tu me fais de la peine Bella, tu sous-estimes mes talents.» Blagua-t-il en prenant un air hautain et en me tournant le dos sur un mouvement dramatique.

Je retournai donc dans le salon, où Jasper et Edward semblait prit dans une grande conversation. Bien que la semaine avec Edward m'avait rapprocher de lui, j'étais toujours gêné quand nous avions des contacts, qui ne serait pas gêné d'être touché par un apollon comme lui ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et allai me glisser très très près d'Edward qui passa son bras autour de mes épaules comme si c'était naturel, tout en continuant sa conversation avec Jasper. Je ne pris pas le temps de suivre cette conversation, me concentrant seulement sur le bras d'Edward et de son corps contre moi. Tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui ne disparaîtra sûrement jamais, pourquoi ne veut-il pas me transformer... S'il continu à me dire non, je pourrais demander à Jasper de le faire à sa place, Edward me bouderait peut-être quelques temps, mais j'aurais l'éternité pour le ramener vers moi alors !

Je me relevai légèrement en sentant une bonne odeur sortir de la cuisine, je remarquai bien sûr, que l'odeur n'était pas aussi bonne que celle du plat que Jasper avait préparer pour mon père et moi, mais on dirait qu'il savait si faire... ! Quoi que cela ne devrait pas me surprendre, les vampires ne sont-ils pas bons pour presque tout ?

Je me levai et commençai à me diriger vers la salle à manger, je tournai ma tête vers le cuisine et ce que je vis me fit éclater de rire. Emmett portait un joli tablier rose.

«Bella ! Ne ris pas ! Je n'ai pas trouver le noir!»

Je ne l'écoutai pas et terminai de bien rire de lui quand il m'apporta mon assiette avec ce qui semblait être du macaroni au fromage, un plat facile à faire, mais qu'il avait pourtant réussi.

«Merci, Chef Emmett !»

«De rien, Miss Swan» répondit-il d'un air professionnel.

Je pris une fourchetté et soufflai dessus avant de la mettre dans ma bouche.

«Emmett ! C'est délicieux ! Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je ne finirai sûrement pas intoxiquer, à moins que tu n'es mis du poison dedans !» Plaisantais-je.

«Oh ! Merde ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !» Répliqua-t-il en se donnant un coup sur la tête avant de redevenir sérieux. «Crois-moi Bella, je ne t'empoisonnerai jamais, parce que j'aimerais bien t'avoir pour soeur un jour, bien que tu le sois déjà, mais je veux dire, soeur vampire ! Et puis, si je t'empoisonnerais, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau avec ses deux hommes dans le salon qui tiennent beaucoup à toi» Termina-t-il sur une note de plaisanterie.

J'entendis quelques grognements menaçants venir du salon, pour appuyer ce qu'Emmett venait de dire quant à sa peau !

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi entre nous, à parler de tout et de rien, à regarder la télévision, nous avons même jouer une petite partie de wii encore avant que je ne soupe. Je fus surprise de remarquer que Rosalie ne s'était pas pointer de la journée.

Quand fut l'heure d'aller me coucher, car j'avais de l'école le lendemain, je demandai la permission à cet Emmett tortionnaire, car sans cela, il m'aurait sûrement garder pour la nuit, quand je la reçue, je me dépêchai de monter vers la chambre d'Edward pour prendre mes affaires et aller prendre une douche. Une fois fait, je me dirigeai vers l'antre d'Edward où celui-ci devait sûrement m'attendre. J'ouvrai la porte doucement, pas par peur de le réveiller après tout, il ne dort pas de la nuit, mais seulement pour ne pas briser le charme de le voir coucher sur le lit, habiller seulement d'un short, dire que cette vision m'appartient. Je me sentis rougir à cela tout en me rappelant que cet adonis ne dort jamais, donc il passe ses nuits à me regarder. Je n'aurais pas été enchanté par cela que je l'aurais traité d'obsédé ou de pervers, mais comme c'est mon petit ami, je ne ferai rien de ce genre. Je me glissai dans les couvertures et il s'y faufila aussi tout en me serrant dans ses bras musclés.

«Edward» Commençais-je en me tournant vers lui «Je t'aime» murmurais-je. «Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?»

«Oh que oui je le sais et je bénis dieu de m'avoir apporter une telle femme à tenir dans mes bras tous les soirs.»

Je rougis gravement à ces paroles qui me faisait plaisir plus que tout. J'approchai mon visage du sien et l'embrassai, il répondit assez vite à mon baiser en l'approfondissant tout en se mettant au-dessus de moi et en mettant plus de passion qu'avant. C'est la première fois que je sens Edward dans cet état, ce n'est pas moi qui irai m'en plaindre. Il me laissa reprendre mon souffle et refondit sur moi, je levai les bras et les passai derrière son cou en mettant une de mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds-roux.

Il était toujours en train de m'embrasser quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et alla se fracasser contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Edward et moi arrêtâmes de nous embrasser pour voir qui avait oser nous déranger. Je n'eus même pas besoin de le regarder, car il se mit à parler.

«Bella ! Je t'ai donner la permission pour aller dormir, pas pour batifoler avec Edward !»

Je me sentis alors très en colère contre Emmett qui venait peut-être de détruire ma chance de coucher avec Edward ou au moins de passer un bon moment avec lui. Ce dernier se laissa alors tombé à côté de moi, lourdement, en soupirant.

«Emmett ! Espèce de triple idiot, sort de notre chambre !» Rageais-je.

Je lui lançai un oreiller et il ne bougea pas du tout, ce qui fit monter ma colère d'un cran. J'allai me lever de mon lit quand Jasper arriva lui aussi dans le cadre de la porte, le visage déformer par la colère.

Il prit Emmett par le bras et le fit sortir avec un mouvement brusque avant de lui assené un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

«Laisse-les tranquille le soir ! Imbécile !»

Je me demandais pourquoi il semblait en colère et me rappelai deux choses. Premièrement, quand Edward et moi nous nous désirons, le soir, il ressent ce désir beaucoup plus fort et il le tourne vers Alice dans ces moments, alors en plus de nous avoir déranger Edward et moi, Emmett avait aussi arrêter Alice et Jasper. Et deuxièmement, il ressent ma colère en beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort, alors c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il semblait si remonter à l'instant et qu'encore il a l'air de se retenir de faire quelque chose de méchant, heureusement, cette fois-ci, ma colère ne l'a pas cloué au sol.

Je tâchai donc de me calmer moi-même et me levai du lit tout en laissant Edward là et je m'approchai de Jasper et Emmett, Emmett se tenant le ventre, il souleva son chandail et je remarquai que sa peau avec légèrement craqué, comme de la roche fracturée, Jasper avait du lui donner un méchant bon coup de poing.

J'oubliai alors que Jasper était un vampire avec un force incroyable et que dans cet état de colère je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire et le considérai comme un ami en m'approchant de lui. Je lui prit ses mains dans les miennes, comme la dernière fois et essayai de me sentir le plus sereine possible, car c'était la seule façon que je connaissais pour influencer directement ses émotions. Après quelques temps, ses épaules se décrispèrent et se visage revint normal, ses pupilles noirs redevinrent or et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Je lui lâchai alors les mains, vu qu'il était redevenu normal.

«Belle tenue Bella, tu devrais mettre un pyjama avec des canards comme ça plus souvent» Partit-il à rire.

«Je te l'avais dit Bella qu'il était ridicule ton pyjama» Entendis-je de la chambre d'Alice.

«Moi je l'aime bien son pyjama, beaucoup plus que les nuisettes d'Alice» Grogna Edward, toujours couché dans le lit.

«Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois dormir moi» Je rentrai dans la chambre et leur fermai la porte au nez.

Je me reglissai aux côté d'Edward et il me prit dans ses bras, je peux oublier toutes mes chances de faire quelque chose ce soir. Je m'endormis dans sentant son souffle dans mon cou.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, j'accompagnais autant que je pouvais Emmett dans tous ses déplacements, sauf lorsqu'il devait aller chasser et le soir ou lorsqu'il se lavait. L'hiver c'est finalement vraiment installer aux portes de Forks et j'ai failli me planter plusieurs fois s'il n'avait pas été là pour me rattraper à chaque fois en riant de ma gueule. Nous avons fait des bonshommes de neiges après les cours, fait des batailles de boules de neiges où je finissais toujours perdante, nous avons aussi beaucoup jouer à des jeux vidéos. Il a aussi insister pour me faire tous mes soupers et disons que je n'ai pas beaucoup résister, ça me fait moins de jobs et j'en ais profiter pour essayer de lui poser quelques questions pour trouver le points faible de cet homme fort. Rien, je n'ai rien trouver à part sa fâcheuse façon de mettre les gens mal à l'aise et en colère et cette habitude de débarquer aux mauvais moments.

Samedi, le dernier jour et le premier jour de nos vacances d'hiver arriva rapidement et comme j'avais accepter de faire toutes les activités qu'ils m'avaient proposer, il m'avait promis que je pourrais choisir l'activité du samedi. Nous étions donc dans le salon, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et moi et j'allais annoncer ce que je voulais faire, j'y avais bien penser et cela faisait vraiment un moment que je n'avais pas fait cela.

«Arrête de nous faire attendre Bella, dit nous c'est quoi» S'impatienta Emmett.

«Bon. D'accord. J'ai remarquer cette semaine que vous aviez un étang quand même assez grand au fond de votre cour et il semble bien gelé, je voudrais donc qu'on aille y patiner !» M'exclamais-je, un sourire au visage, pas du tout gênée de parler devant ces 5 vampires.

«Pa...patiner» Balbutia Emmett «Tu sais patiner toi ?»

«Depuis que je suis toute petite, bien que je sois maladroite, sur des patins, je le suis beaucoup moins, chose étrange je l'avoue... des objections?» Répliquais-je, fière de moi.

«Aucune» Grommela-t-il.

Heureusement qu'ils ont tout dans cette maison. Rosalie et Alice prirent une de leur paire de patin et les enfilèrent tout en m'en passant une à ma grandeur. Jasper, Emmett et Edward allèrent chercher les leurs à la cave. Nous sortîmes dehors et je fus ravie de voir que la glace était bien épaisse et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de neige dessus. Jasper et Edward déblayèrent la surface et je pus finalement monter dessus. Je retrouvai alors cette sensation particulière qu'est glisser sur des patins. Nous étions tous les 5 sur la glace quand débarqua enfin Emmett !

«Voilà le roi de la glace !» Lança Jasper en riant.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il soit mauvais aux patins, Emmett est bon dans tous les sports après tout. Je m'arrêtai de tournoyer pour pouvoir admirer mes amis patiner avec grâce.

Emmett embarqua sur la glace d'un pied hésitant et quand il fut complètement sur l'étang, dès qu'il avança un peu, il se retrouva aussitôt sur le derrière.

J'éclatai de rire.

«Emmett ! Tu ne sais pas patiner !»

«C'est un sport de filles, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir patiner voyons !»

Nous continuâmes tous de rire de sa gueule alors qu'il essayait de se relever sans réussir. J'eus alors pitié de se grand gaillard et m'avançai vers lui pour lui tendre la main, en retenant mes rires. Moi, aider un vampire ! Il prit ma main et je l'aidai à se relever malgré son poids élevé.

«Merci Bella, tu es une vraie amie toi»

«Ni croit pas trop mon grand ! J'ai réussi mon objectif !»

Je repartis à rire alors qu'il se mit à bouder, il voulu partir, mais retomba sur le derrière.

Demain, se sera le début de ma semaine avec Carlisle ainsi que mes vacances de Noël.

* * *

Semaine 1 = Jasper Hale : N'ait pas bon aux échecs

Semaine 2 = Alice Cullen : Peur des papillons

Semaine 3 = Edward Cullen : Ne sait pas se coiffer seul

Semaine 4 = Emmett Cullen : Ne sait pas patiner

Semaine 5 = Carlisle Cullen : ?

Semaine 6 = Esmée Cullen : ?

Semaine 7 = Rosalie Hale : ?

* * *

_Laissez-moi un petit commentaire ! ^^_


End file.
